Unknown to all
by littlevamp
Summary: A poor slave girl awaits helplessly in the slave quarters until her prince charming comes to buy her. Raziel. Not as bad as it sounds. R and R please. Need all reviews. Bad ones too.
1. Slave work

Unknown to all

The night was cold, dry, and what seemed to be, threatening. Winds moving faster with each second, blowing and not caring who was being bothered by it. On nights like these I wish I could leave early and go on back home, without trouble nor questions asked. This, however was not possible. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback..._

I was a slave now, and no doubt one forever. My mere slave duties came about when I was a small child. Mother and Father needed money to pay taxes with. Sadly enough they had nothing to offer the Sarafan...except me. With only five pieces of gold, I was taken away from my home to a place...a place where no human would want to spend eternity in. Nothing but filth, cold food, and harsh treatment. I would rather burn at the stake then be forced to be alive here. Forced to stay in a small, cramped up shack with others like myself, until we were sold off to someone else. Our poor souls would give anything to be somewhere other than here. Every week we would have a slave count. Our masters would call our names out on the list to make sure we were here, we responded with a simple 'present'. The ones who did not answer, well unfortunately, were never going to, with one of two reasons. One they were sold or two they died. When you died, someone else took your place doing hard labor. Then, someone took their place and so on.

"Anaya!", shouted my boss.

"Present," I said raising my hand. He then went on down the list to someone else. I stood quiet in line and waited patiently for him to finish the role call. I looked at all the other girls I was lined up with,we all looked alike, even the guys. This was because every new slave that arrived was stripped of their cloths and personal belongings. Next, they were shaved, no hair remained on their bodies whatsoever. They were lastly paired up with two other people, with those others, you had to perform all your chores together. If one made a mistake, all in the group were held responsible as well. Needless to say my groups job was fairly simple; make sure the livestock got fed for people to buy them. Easy enough, no? Sometimes I wished that every time someone came to buy a slave, it would be me, my day of freedom. Well...at least from this place. In this place we were sold only to vampires and _wealthy _humans. The vampires paid more of course, due to their rule over the humans anyway.

I always feared getting sold to the vampires, but anywhere was better than this.

"Anaya are you done milking the cow yet?" My partner and friend, Matthew, interrupted.

"Uh...oh yeah here's the bucket." I gave him the bucket and pat the cow on the back. "There you go miss all milked. I thank you kindly," I said sarcastically.

"Come on Anaya help me collect the eggs please." It was my other partner, Thomas, who called me over. Funny how I got stuck with guys. What are the odds, eh?

"Alright, I'm coming Thomas keep your shirt on." I scratched my shaved head and put the stool I used to milk the cow, away.

"Hey. Did you guys here about Julia?"Said Matthew.

"Yeah didn't she get sold to the vampires or something?" He looked at me and frowned.

"Well yeah but...she was killed."

"What? Killed?" Thomas closed the hens cage and came closer to hear.

"Yes. Apparently she wasn't slave material. One of her masters ordered her to go to bed with him and she refused. He ended her there."

"That's awful! She was such a nice girl too," I said shaking my head, realizing that this was reality and not a dream. "Well at least she doesn't have to suffer anymore." They both nodded in agreement. "Is that all men want in this world? Sex? Is that all we are used for? To create pleasure for another?" Thomas put an arm around my shoulder.

"Cheer up, Ani. Let's just put this news behind us shall we?" I nodded.

"Do not worry Anaya, we'll be here to protect you from any asshole that might try to do that to you." I smiled, 'What good friends I have. And so understanding for guys. But they were both very attractive males. Even in the slave quarters, all the girls are around them. Matthew had beautiful green eyes, they almost looked yellow. A tanned, muscular body, and a mature face. Thomas was sort of similar except he had lighter skin and blue eyes. Mine weren't special, just a typical hazel color was all.

"Hey you bloody dogs!" Our attention turned back to one our Masters, who was yelling at us.

"Get back to work or you'll get no supper!" We all smiled at each other, thinking how this guy tried to act like he was the shit. We decided to get back to work, continuing where we left off. I stopped moments later when I seen some of our slave mates gathering into a crowd. Matthew, Thomas, and I eyed each other and decided to see what the fuss was about.

"Everyone! There is someone here! He's looking for a slave!" Everyone was excited, just as I was. This could be it, I could actually be getting out of here after all.

"Who is it?" Someone asked.

"Don't know. But I heard he's got a lot of money!" All three of us looked at each other. Maybe we would have a chance at freedom here.

"Is he a vampire?" I asked with pure curiosity. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh look everyone, It's the lass who wants it to be a vampire!" I clenched my fists. I did not necessarily like vampires, but I rather be with the superiors than the humans. I always wanted one particular vampire to come and take me away. Lord Raziel, Lord Kain's eldest son. I've seen him around here only on rare occasions, but never buying slaves. He was gorgeous, from what I could see. Even the girls here talked about him all the time, though they will deny having thoughts about a vampire. Especially a vampire lord. And since the girls have seen me checking him out each time I see him, they decided to tell everyone in the slave quarters about it. 'Till this day they still won't let me live it off. Everyone laughed at me. I grew angry.

"You just watch he'll come and take me away. I'll get sold before you all. I'll be in a better home , you just watch!" I turned around and went back collecting eggs.

"That'll be the day!" They shouted. I ignored them and continued with my work along with my partners.

"Anaya don't worry about them. Their talking out off their asses," Matthew said patting my back, giving me comfort and support. All I could do was nod, nod and hold on to my dream that will probably never become a reality.

_Supper..._

Cold, mystery soup...how appetizing. I played with my food, taking the spoon and swirling it around, not having much of an appetite.

"Anaya? Are you still mad about what happened today?" Thomas took a sip of his soup. I pushed my bowl away from me and rubbed my eyes, hiding my face in my hands.

"Anaya are you okay?" Matthew said leaning in. I sighed.

"Yeah...I'm fine. And no I'm not mad about what happened."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well it's just...all my life I've been waiting for...someone to take me away from here. All of us. But it seems it hasn't nor ever will happen. So I guess I'm just kind of bummed out. I'm sorry." They both eyed each other. "I'm not hungry...I'll...I'll see you guys later." I didn't want to stay with my friends any more. I felt like they were laughing at me inside. At that moment I felt like the odd one out of the group, feeling like the freak of the show. I decided to lay down for a while in my little pile of hay that was in the corner. I faced the wall so I would not have to look at any of the unfriendly or unwanted faces that walked by. Shivering cold, I put some hay on myself and wrapped my arms around me, trying to keep warm. I closed my eyes, silently sobbing, thinking to myself, 'How in the Hell did I end up here? And why? I was never bad, nor did I do anything that would harm others. Was it really worth it for Mother and Father to give me a way for a couple of damn coins? No! They had no right. The least they could have done was wait until I was old enough to marry. I am old enough _now,_ but I was not then.

"Hey. Hey." I was being poked in the back by a figure unknown. I turned my head slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of who it was. Ah yes, Gertrude. The smart sort of nerdy girl that existed in every bunch of kids. She had red hair, poor looking teeth, and a bony figure. And the child also possessed freckles. Perhaps this is why she was always made fun of, that and she had no backbone. The others would walk all over her. It was her smile, however, that made her look so innocent.

"Um...hi. How can I help you?" She sat cross legged away from me now, wearing a questionable expression.

"Why are you crying?" I said nothing, turning around to face the wall again, shutting her out. "Well don't okay? I believe in you, that you will get out of here someday by _him,_" she whispered. I rolled over to face her.

"Do not show sympathy to me. I know your just saying that. So go on laugh, do what you must to humiliate me and leave."

"No I mean what I say, Anaya. I'm not exactly the most likable girl here. I mean...I would have stuck up for you, if my voice could be heard. All I'm saying is...don't give up your hope. Someone, If not him, will come one day for you and take you away. I know you don't like it here, but you got to face the facts that none of us do either." Realizing what she said, the words sank into my head, making me realize that she indeed...was right. I gave her a half smile.

"I guess you're right. Thanks." She nodded, slowly getting up.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later Anaya." She waved goodbye. At that moment, I realized that there is hope in this world after all. The hope, however didn't come from me, but from an unwanted girl who had faith in us all.


	2. Lashings and more

Lashes and more

It was an early morning, the sun rising up to brighten the sky and warm the living creatures that walked the earth. I cracked open one of my eyes to welcome the sun that shined on me, realizing I had to feed the animals, I woke up Matthew and Thomas to help me out. We were usually the first ones up on a daily basis anyways. Milk had to be milked, eggs had to be gathered, however, no one got any of it. All the food that was gathered was for our masters. The only thing we got to eat for breakfast was cold oatmeal or stale bread with water. Some early morning meal, huh? My team usually skipped breakfast, since we really had no time to eat anyways with all the work that had to be done. Thomas handed me a shovel.

"No. No way!" Today was my day to clean the horse stables, one of the worst duties, to clean the dooties. "Why do I have to?"

"Come on Anaya. We both did it twice last week. We let you sly and now it's your turn." Matthew gave me a pair of gloves to go along with my shovel.

"You might want this too," said Thomas handing me a face mask to protect my nose from that God awful stench. I sighed, ' I might as well get it over with', I thought. Making my way over to the first stable, Sunshine, one of the ponies, made a fresh piece of crap for me to clean up. Great. Just perfect.

"Man Sunshine for a pony, you sure know how to take a dump." The pony neighed in reply. I shook my head. You're doing that on purpose, I thought. Why did I have to clean the damn stables? Thomas and Matthew got an easier job. Matthew had to give the animals food and water, while Thomas had to trim the horses hair, easy jobs.

"Well, well, well, look who it is girls the shit cleaner. I see you finally found the right job for yourself, Anaya." I slowly turned around. It was some of the girls that taunted and made fun of me all the time. Rose, Emily, and Linda. Remember how I mentioned earlier that some other girls checked Raziel out besides me? Well here they are.

"What do you want? Can't you see there is work to be done? I don't have time to exchange words right now."

"Humph. Why were you not at breakfast? Not good enough for you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Since when has the food here ever been good for me, or any of us for that matter?" I began shoveling the dung into a large bin to burn later. They came closer to me this time.

"I see you were all over Matthew and Thomas back there. Do you think you deserve them?" Linda asked me.

"No." I did not lie. "They are too nice of friends to have to be here with me. I deserve much less than that." They were shocked at my answer I suppose.

"Well they wouldn't want to be with you anyway right?" Rose would not skip the subject. I took a deep breath.

"Look. I know you girls like them and that's fine but please do not come to me and tell me if they want to stay with me or not. It is their choice and apparently staying with me is good enough for them, for they have not complained about me. Maybe you should mind your own business and leave me alone."

"Watch your tone, Anaya! It would be a mistake to talk to us like that," Emily shot back.

"Oh please! Your wasting my time. Get out."

"Or what? Your going to call your vampire friend on us?"

"What was his name Rose?"

"I believe it was Raziel, Emily."

"Oh yes that's right!" They all laughed at me. I could no longer take it. I was tired of being made fun of because I had a fantasy crush in my heart. I grabbed a piece of dung and shoved it into Emily's mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I was laughing so hard, while they escaped, leaving me in the stables alone at last. Moments later, one of the masters came and grabbed me out of the stables and into the main yard to be punished.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Anaya?" he shouted as another tied my hands in front of me, holding me there so I would not move when I was getting my lashes.

"They started it, I was doing my wor-"

"Silence! I do not want to hear your excuses, witch!" I closed my eyes, and braced myself for the extreme pain that was to come. I could hear laughs and snickers around my while my blindfold was being put on.

"Sir what is the meaning of this?" I heard Matthew's voice from a distance. "What crime has she committed?"

"Enough, boy! Shut your mouth or it will be you up here as well!"

"Hey don't yell at him!"I shouted.

"Shut up girl!" he lashed me once.

"Ahhhhhh." The lashes came constant after the first. Endless agony, and nowhere to run. My throat ached and felt raw from all my screaming that I could not no more. I lost count of how many lashes I received, growing weak and tired.

"There! No supper for you for the whole week! The next time you want to pull something like that girl, it'll be a month! Get out of my sight! The rest of you back to work!" The other leaders untied me and removed my blindfold. My eyes running like endless rivers down my face with no way to stop them. My body laid there on the floor weak, shaken, and demolished. My hand reached to touch my back, feeling blood leaking through my slaves rags. I withdrew my hand only to see blood covering it. I put my head down and cried in my arms, my bloody body still laying helpless. As weak as I felt, I could not lie here. I had to try my best to get up and reach my pile of hay in the corner. Just then Matthew and Thomas came running to me after being forced to finish their chores, helping me up slowly, with each arm around their shoulders.

"My God Anaya! Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Slowly Matthew's eyes began to water, I could tell by the stammering in his voice.

"I...ahh...yeah I'm okay." 'Sniff.' "I just feel so weak and tired now that's all."

"Come now, we'll see if we can get you some water and bandages to clean your wounds." I only nodded as best as my head would allow me. They sat me down and left me there in my corner, alone once again. I tried leaning against the wall. Ahh. Damn! That made the pain much worse. This was not going to help me at all. My eyes closed and my lungs inhaled the filthy oxygen in the air, slowly but surely.

"And who is this slave? What about her!" It was the wealthy man from before. My guess is he came to get some more slaves. What a bastard.

"No sir. You do not want this wretch. She's a trouble maker and will only cause trouble to you and your home." My master was right beside him, assuring him that I was not one _anyone_ would want.

"Ah yes she is a bit filthy is she not? In good shape too. Too bad she's a filthy rat though." My master gave me an evil look, letting me know that he would make sure that I would not get sold. I gave him an angry stare.

"The only wretch here is you," I told my master. He swiftly backhanded me. I kept my mouth shut until they were both out of my sight. Poor fool! He will meet his inevitable death one day! Ha! This thought made me smile. Just then, Matthew and Thomas came back with a bowl of water and bandages.

"Come Anaya. We have to do this somewhere else so that no one will see." I agreed and was picked up by Matthew, while Thomas carried the bowl of water. We went to a small vacant area on the side of the stables and decided to do the procedure there. Matthew sat me down and lifted up the back of my shirt. I flinched when he touched my wounds.

"Ouch."

"Sorry Anaya." He shook his head. "He really did some damage back here. Thomas give me the water." It was then that they both started treating me...and it was at that moment I fell in love with both of them. No one has ever did anything like this for me. Of course, I really never got a chance to be on the outside world and meet people. So really I can't say that for sure. After minutes, the procedure was finished. They both helped me up and brought me back to my pile of hay and laid me down.

"Is there anything else you need that we can get you Anaya?" Thomas fixed my pile a little bit before letting me speak.

"No." My voice was dry and cracked. "You both have done more than I could ask for. I thank you guys." They both hugged me carefully, trying not to touch my back.

"Alright we have some things to finish up."

"Of course you do!" It was my master once again. "So you helped the little whore out did ya? Back to work both of you! And as for you girl, finish cleaning out the stables. Then when supper is served you sit your ass right back here. If I see you in the food hall you'll get twice as many lashings! Now go!" I got up as fast as I could, still bearing the pains on my back.

_Supper time..._

At last my duty was completed. As I was told, I went back to my pile of hay and sat there, wondering how many people were talking about me in the food hall. No matter, their talk did not bother me nor make me afraid of them. It just made me hate them for it. In here, all slaves should be working together, not fighting each other, but fighting for our survival. It was quite the opposite, slaves against each other and no one fighting for survival. But I did not care about any of them, only Matthew, Thomas, and even innocent Gertrude. No one else mattered to me. My brain started to hurt, so I decided to sleep until tomorrow. My mind would not allow me to give up, only to live on. Revenge was only in my heart. I showed no sympathy to those who begged for it. And I showed no love for those who asked for it. The ones who asked for nothing deserved it all. I smiled, I will get them all back one day. My evil thoughts allowed me to sleep at last, making me think of nothing...but vengeance.


	3. Mysterious visitor

Mysterious visitor

"Alright you worthless rats get up!" The voice of my master rang loud in my ears, my hands covering them from that horrible sound. "On your feet let's go!". With that, everyone was up, no questions asked. All we were required to do was listen.

"Now! I was told that someone is to arrive here to purchase a few of ya. I'm not exactly sure who it is, but that does not matter, what matters is you low lives better shape up! That is..." he looked at me, "if you want to get out of here." I shot an angry look at his repulsive face. How dare he look at me like that! As if I'm the only one who wants to leave this God-forsaken place. "Now get to work! Don't stare at me like I'm an idiot, lets go!" He smacked his hands together to get some motivation to the stragglers that were still standing there, confused. I tried my best to get up as fast as I could, not because someone was coming to buy, but because of what my master did that made me move. Now, I could care less of who was coming, it was bound to be some human jackass looking for the perfect toy he wanted so badly. Today was my turn to feed the animals. Matthew and Thomas already started their jobs, leaving me to this one. I made my way to a small shack next to the stables, which contained bales of hay as well as other animal foods. I brought out a bale of hay, oats, and corn kernels for the chickens. Deciding the hay was a little too heavy for me I left it alone, thinking Matthew or Thomas could distribute the hay. I took the oats first. My first horse to feed was Arley, a young, gray, male who was only about three years old. I dumped the oats in his feeder and moved on to the next one.

Twenty minutes went by and I finished feeding the horses. Damn things eat so much! I swear we have to get a new supply of oats each week.

"Alright line up you wretches! Line up!" Damn did this guy ever yell so loud. I swear I bet the people walking the streets could here him. "Come on you ninnys! Single filed lines!" I did not run to line up like everyone else, but merely walked. I was in no rush to see that person, whoever it was, that had arrived.

"Well sir," the mystery person had arrived, along with two others beside him. They were dressed in black, hooded cloaks, pale white skin from what I could see. Actually that was all I could see, whoever they were, they hid themselves well. "Have a look around! There's a wide variety to choose from."

"My thanks." The supposable leader spoke. I did not want to look at any of them, I knew I was most likely not going to get out of here. He did have a nice voice though, whoever he was. He held his hands behind his back and slowly paced down the line, looking and examining each of us. Perhaps there was something specific he wanted. Well he wasn't going to find it from me.

"How much are these children going for?" He asked not taking his eyes of us.

"Uh well sir. It depends on who you want to purchase. Some are worth more than others."

The leader chuckled, "Really? Well I don't think money will be a problem." Damn I swear, my master talked of us like we were damn products, waiting to be bought at the market or something. How I despised him. Arrgh.

"How much are you willing to pay, sir?" The hooded man stopped, turned around this time, and faced my Master.

"Depends how much of bargain I can get. I really don't want to spend too much money on slaves, even though I have more than enough. Most of it is to rebuild my...home. You understand."

"Uh...of course. What type were you looking for? Male? Female? Or perhaps one of each?"

"I was really looking for house maids. I have plenty of males at home." Okay now I was a little curious of why he had so many men living with him.

"My Lord! What about her?" 'Dammit, I thought. 'Don't come over here. Oh crap here he comes.' His servant was pointing at me. Did he just say my Lord? Am I missing something here?

My gaze went immediately to the floor.

"Excuse me sir. Did he just call you Lord?"

"That he did," replied the hooded leader.

"Lord what? Are you a wealthy Lord from somewhere I don't know of? What is your name?" The hooded man smiled.

"And why would you want to know that?"

"Because I want to know who I'm doing business with!" Gosh! Our master was getting frustrated with this cloaked figure, whatever he was.

"Do not speak to our Lord that way human!" The hooded servant next to me said. I was getting frightened now.

"Calm down, Valik." The leader continued to approach me again until he stood right in front of me. "There is no need to get excited, now. Let the man talk." His attention was now on me, however, I could not see his eyes. He examined me very closely, raising my chin, checking my eyes, ears, mouth, reflexes, body shape, I felt like I was in the infermery again.

"Hmm. Yes I think I'll take her. She's in fine shape." He rubbed my shaved head. "Why is everybody shaved? Do you deprive them of their hair as you did their dignity?"

"Look sir! I would appreciate it if you would hurry up! It was customary for me to shave them, by order of the Sarafan."

"So you're saying that if Lord Kain told you to do this would you?" He said nothing and remained silent.

"I thought not! So what is your name, child?"

I swallowed hard. "Anaya, sir."

"Oh. Anaya. Very pretty name for a pretty girl," he replied. The man seen the sun outside and frowned. The sun was rising. When we were awoken it was nearly dawn.

"Yes I will take her, for now. My servants will be back later."

"Her? You want her?" My master would not shut up! Whispers could be heard throughout the line. I looked away from all of them.

"Yes! How much?" The man gestured one of his servants to come closer, obviously carrying the money pouch.

"Please sir couldn't I interest you in someone else?"

"No! How much" This man was getting very impatient. I could feel his anger slowly rising.

"Do not shout at me you fool! I'll call the Sarafan on all of you if you don't behave!" The man suddenly sped across the room and in front of my master in a flash. Who was this guy?

"Go ahead. Call the Sarafan! I shall defeat them all and show them no mercy."

"Get away from me! Who do you think you are?" The hooded man sighed and removed his hood, revealing his pale face and black raven hair. Could it be?

"I, human, am Lord Raziel, first born son of Lord Kain, ruler of all Nosgoth. I am second in command to his majesty, leader of the Razielim clan, and leader of five younger siblings. And if you talk to me like that again I will kill you! Do you understand me?" My master was speechless, but replied with a nod.

"Good. Now I will not say this again how much?"

"Twe-twenty ff-five."

"I'll give you thirty just because your a good lad," Raziel laughed. "Come we must depart. Take the girl." I was taken by the two servants that were there. They loaded me up in the carriage, sitting on both sides of me. And across was an empty seat, my guess, for Raziel. "Pleasure doing business with you." Without another word, we left. I could not believe it, sitting here in the same carriage as Raziel himself. My goodness what a handsome man. So toned and muscular, greenish yellow eyes, black hair, bangs coming down to his jaw line, and the remaining hair tied back. And his seductive voice would make anyone, women or man, quiver. I started to think, I didn't even get to say goodbye to Matthew and Thomas, my two life long friends. My eyes started to water a little, but I did not show the obvious, not in front of these beings. Who knows what they would do to me if I started doing that. Probably hit me.

My head drooped down, my eyes looking at the floor, for I dare not look at Raziel. At least until he asked me a question or something. This ride was rather comfortable, except for the two smelly creatures next to me. Oh how they smelled like they haven't bathed in who knows how long.

"So. Your name is Anaya. How old are you Anaya?"

"I'm seventeen and a half. I'll be eighteen next week sir."

"Eighteen? I must say the slaves are getting younger and younger. Long ago they only used to be older humans. The Sarafan have gone out of control with child slave labor. It's ridiculous. If you don't mind me asking...how long were you in slavery?" I tried to think back to the day I was sold.

"Around...well...since I was five."

"A good almost thirteen years, eh? You seem to have managed to take care of yourself. I mean with all the children that are young catching diseases and then easily transmitting them to someone else. It spreads like cancer. I'm impressed how you've prevailed. Not letting yourself rot in there."

"Well sadly, Lord Raziel, it wasn't that hard to avoid disease."

"Oh? And why was that?"

"Well anyone who looked like they were sick, even though they possibly were not carriers of any kind, were killed. The Sarafan guards would feed the plagued to their dogs. That's why if you had a disease you had better make sure the masters did not find out. Or you were done for." Hmm. Lord Raziel wasn't mean and ruthless like I thought, well at least to me.

"I see. How barbaric. That sounds like Sarafan to me. Knowing them, they would rather hurt their people than help them. Has this been brought to the Sarafan Lord's attention?"

I shook my head. "No. People don't care enough to complain. As long as it is not their helpless children, they could care less what is being done with us."

**_Italics mean Raziel and Anaya are thinking to themselves. Please bear with me. Thanks!_**

"My God. That is very disturbing to be honest. How one could care so little for those who mean nothing to them." _Amazing how this girl knows so much about her environment, even though she's been locked up almost all her life. Why on earth would her parents allow her to be put into a hell hole? She does not deserve treatment such as this._

"I know it's rather sad isn't it?" _By Gods was he gorgeous. In a way though, being a vampire, he fully understands what I'm going through. Not all people who I talk to pay attention to me. He apparently cares what is happening to this land and it's people._

"Yes very. Must be hard growing up. Any way enough about that. Did you have any siblings?"

"No sir. I was an only child."

"Ah I see. Unfortunately I'm not." He smiled, I guess waiting how I was going to react to his response. "I'm just joking. I would rather have my brothers at my side. Who else would be there to witness each others victories? But alas, I am grateful that I am the oldest. Good God if any one of them were older than I, it would certainly be chaos in the sanctuary. They can all be immature at times, but serious when it really comes down to business. Sometimes they complain of how come I'm so serious all the time." He smiled at me. "They have no idea how it feels to be the right hand of the emperor. So it really isn't always fun and games. At least on my part."

_Wow. Sounds like this man has had it rough a few times. _

"I'm sorry but how many siblings do you have?"

"Five brothers."

"What are their names?"

"Well it is I first, then Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, and Melchiah. Amazing enough we are all unique. But enough about me and my "family" you might seem them later when they visit my land I don't know." He shrugged.

_Honestly this guy swears he has sibling problems. Five brothers is nothing compared to fifteen brothers and sisters my friend Thomas has. Where they are now who knows. He is the youngest but doesn't like to talk about it. Figures._

_"_Excuse me Lord Raziel but what exactly is it that I will be doing?"

"Well what are you good at?" _Well I'm a slave dammit. I'm just about good at everything._

"Uh...well washing, cleaning, feeding the animals..."

"It seems you know the necessities. You say your good at cleaning?" _Okay let me repeat myself YES!_

"Of course sir."

"Good. Then I have the perfect position for you. You are going to be a house maid. I was going to let you handle the animals but I don't think I want to dirty up your pretty face. Besides most of the men take care of the outside jobs any ways. I'm sure you'll get acquainted with some of the older ladies there." _My this man is such a flirt. I wonder if the women are all over him at his home. If they are I wonder how he deals with them. But is he really nice to them like he is to me. Most likely. I bet you he's probably one who sweet talks girls to go to bed with him. Wait! What if he is the one who killed Julia?_

"Yes well. Um...have you ever bought any slaves before Lord Raziel?"

"No actually. Well not were you came from. I usually travel farther, not knowing there was a slave facility close by. Why?"

"Just wondering." _So it wasn't him, thank the Lord. Hopefully the going to bed part won't be an issue with me. God he's handsome. "Ahem" sorry._

"Well we will be arriving soon. When we do I will show you around so you'll get familiar with the place, the rules, restrictions, and the people. Until then, just sit back and relax." He gave me a most charming smile. _I wonder if he was a whore himself. I wonder if he was one of those men who kept women around the house, naked, always harassing them. I did not know. I had no more to ask or think about. I just sat back and enjoyed the ride as I was told._

What did you guys think? Please review! I would appreciate it! Thanks!


	4. Duties not Forgotten

Duties not forgotten

At this point I thought to myself if I was going to be treated worst or just as bad as the slave facility. Would I be beaten because of a mistake? A simple, common thing that every living being makes? Would there be lashes or death? Perhaps it was not best to think of such negative things when fate hasn't even been decided yet. To try and predict what would happen to me would cause me to run right into fates trap, causing me to carelessly make those common mistakes. I had no idea what it would be like behind my new masters walls, but I would soon find out. I turned my attention to the outside to see my new home come into view. The carriage stopped. Two slaves immediately came running up to it and opened the doors for Raziel. After he got out, his two servants pulled me out, walking behind their master. As Raziel led the way, many vampires as well as human slaves bowed as he walked past. However no one paid any attention to me. I did not care. I would most likely not become friends with any of them anyways. As we neared Raziel's domain, I shivered at the sight of how massive it was. My wandering eyes looked up towards the large structures that reached to the heavens and beyond. There were two, giant red flags that swayed back and forth in the slow breeze that was brewing. They both had, what it seemed, Raziel's clan symbols on them. However, there was only one on each instead of both of his double signs. I wondered why, of course it was probably obvious to anyone who lived around here. Of course I did not.

We made our ways inside two giant double doors, not surprisingly filled with vampires. Just my luck. They all bowed at the sight of their master.

"Praise! Lord Raziel has returned! All hail Lord Raziel!" They all shouted, praising their honorable master. I noticed that some gave me mean looks and stared at me as if they did not know what I was.

"Ah my Lord. I see we have a new addition to the slave community." A vampire told Raziel, stepping right in front of me, staring me down. My reaction was to show I was not afraid of him or his guts that seemed to be invincible. I was only afraid of what Raziel would say. I did not know him, but I hoped that he would not say anything bad about me, knowing how nice he was earlier.

"Yes she is new here, but do not address her by a slave. She has much more potential than that. You do not know her or what shes been through. Excuse me." Raziel motioned his two servants that held me. "Come." We walked passed the vampire, and as we did I smiled at him. Ha! Raziel is on my side, I thought. Our long walk up a flight of stairs led us to a giant double door room, Raziel's double symbols engraved in the oak. He turned the knobs, throwing the doors open like he was relieved to finally be home. The servants stopped in the door way, awaiting to see what their Lord had to say. I let my eyes roam around the room, looking at the luxurious surroundings. I felt like I was in heaven. Beautiful wood floorings, plush chairs, a good size table in the center, six wooden chairs around it, a large desk to the side of the room with a large stack of parchment, and a fire place on the other side of the room. This, obviously was not his bedroom, for there was no bed, but more like an office.

"That will be all my servants. Leave the girl and close the doors behind you." They bowed and closed the doors as they were told, leaving me to gaze upon the surroundings that held me there in awe. Such a gorgeous place...and all for one man who probably doesn't even realize he has so much.

"You have a beautiful place here Lord Raziel."

He opened the curtains, lighting up the once dark room. "I thank you. Yes it seems suitable enough at least for me."

"Um...might I ask what you have in store for me. As in my first duty?" He chuckled, striding towards me.

"So anxious to get started early aren't you? Well first, I would like to introduce you to the other ladies in this place so that you can become acquainted with them. Perhaps you might find something in common with them." I nodded.

"Okay that sounds very fair. I'd like to meet others who I will be working with."

"Very well then, follow me." Raziel led the way and I followed behind him, anxious to meet people that were in the same position as me. We went through another door out of the room that led downstairs, where I had indeed seen some maids fixing up the grand living room. They all looked up as they seen Raziel present in the room, frozen like sculptures, wondering why their lord would be here and not somewhere else attending important duties.

"Lord Raziel! How may we assist you my Lord? What is it that you request?" One of them asked, bowing in respect.

"Yes my servants there is something that I need of you. I have here a new maid in training. Her name is Anaya, show her the ropes, allow her to feel comfortable among the rest of you as well as this domain. Go over the rules and restrictions that you all possess. Show her around and remind her of what duties she is responsible for. Give her a change of cloths and assign her something to do. I shall be back later to check on her progress." He began to leave the room. "Oh and Laura...don't be cruel," he said turning to leave.

"As you wish my Lord." I was now alone with three other maids, who stared at me uncomfortably, like I was invading their space. "So...your name is Anaya," she said walking over to me.

"Yes." I thought Raziel made it clear that was my name.

"Hmm. Well allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Laura, as you may know, and I am the maid incharge of everything that goes on in here. If there is a problem, you will notify me, and if you are the problem, Lord Raziel will be notified. Is that anyway unclear? Or do I have to repeat myself?" Jeez, she's touchy.

"No Laura I understand perfectly."

"Good," she said nodding in approval. "Now then, girls why don't you introduce yourselves." Another girl came forth and stepped beside Laura. She was quite tall and thin. She had red hair, which reminded me a lot like Gertrude. She was pretty but seemed too willowy.

"Hello, Anaya, I am Mary, pleased to meet you." She had offered her hand to me like a normal human being would. I had a feeling that we would become close workers, maybe eventually friends.

"Pleased to meet you too Mary. I look forward to working with you."

"Yes, Yes. Come now dear you can chat later." She motioned Mary to finish doing her chores. The last girl stepped forward, not looking too thrilled to meet me. But I really couldn't care less.

"Um hi... I'm Janet. Nice to meet you," she said with an unsure smile. I raised my brow.

"Uh...same here."

"Well now that everyone knows everyone, let's get back to work!"

"Wait! What about me Laura? What do I do?"

"Well nothing now. You have to change into a maids gown. But first you must bathe. You wouldn't want Lord Raziel to see you all filthy now would you?" I shook my head. "Mary! Would you show Anaya the bathroom and give her a gown as well?"

"Sure. Come with me Anaya."

"Oh and one more thing Anaya. I have a question for you...um...why are you bald?" As if she didn't know! I had a feeling she wanted to embarrass me.

"Well when I first arrived at the slave quarters as a child, we were forced to have our hair removed. Ever since we had to keep it off. It was law under the Sarafan. But now I hope that Lord Raziel will let me grow it back."

"I see. Such a sad misfortune. But I don't see why he wouldn't let you. Maybe instead of letting it grow naturally, which will take years to grow fully, he could get one of his mages to grow it for you with her magic."

"Oh I would like that very much," I said smiling with joy. To have my long, black hair back again would be a dream come true.

"Well then, you'd best show him that your a good house maid and maybe he'll consider it." It was as if she was telling me something you would explain to a small child when they begged for something.

"Alright I'll show him. I'll get my hair back soon enough." With no more said, Mary led me to the bathroom to get bathed.

At last I had my maids gown on, adjusting it in the bathroom mirror. 'It's not too shabby,' I thought,' at least it's better than wearing those awful rags that I had worn for who knows how long. Without much else to say, or think, I left the bathroom to join my fellow maids in the main living room, hopefully to start my duty at last. When I entered the room everyone was pretty much doing the same things as when I left. I guess everything in this place had to be cleaned down to the last dust speck.

Raziel must have a thing for cleanliness.

"Have you finished with fixing yourself in the bathroom dear girl?" Laura asked from a distant, polishing the wood frame of a clock on the far end of the wall.

"Yes Laura. I now await for you to give me a job to do." Janet eyed me from across the room and Mary just awkwardly stood there.

"Hmm. Well this room seems to be done. But I believe the library needs some work," she said showing an evil grin. "Mary would you be so kind as to show Anaya to the library?"

"Of course, Laura. Come on Anaya." I followed behind her.

"Make sure it is done right! If Raziel finds that it's not to his liking, he'll punish you!" I rolled my eyes. As if his punishment could be any worse than the ones I had before. Mary led me to the library and explained a few things, showing me what were the proper procedures for handling Raziel's books. The man left them all over the place. One of my jobs was to put them in alphabetical order, which would take forever, considering how many books he owned. I understood what Mary expected of me, so I began working. She left me alone at last. Well I guess I had better start on the books, then I could start on everything around them. This place was huge and now doubt that I would have trouble finding the spots where they would go. My hands reached for the nearest title that read, "Maps of Nosgoth."

"Mm-okay. So M. Maps. Maps. Where is the M's? I said while skimming my hand along the M's shelf. "Meridian. Map of Necropolis. Ah! Here. It goes next to 'Maps of Necropolis.' Well that was easy." I went over to Raziel's desk and picked up the next one, 'The Pillars of Nosgoth.'

"Hmm. Sounds interesting." I decided to open the book to reveal what was inside. The book itself was old enough. The leather bound cover, faded and torn, though seemed still in good shape. The first page was blank. Typical. The next page showed the pillars them selves with their bright towering glow that kept me in awe. How beautiful they looked, even in a book. Next to the picture was a description about the pillars.

"And _he_ reads these books?" I said not knowing I had a visitor.

"Is that a problem?" I turned around in shock to find Raziel standing behind me, arms folded and brow raised. Was I in trouble for reading his book? I would soon find out.

**Sorry everyone I took so long updating but school has started. It is my H.S. Senior year and it has been very busy. But I have to keep up with my school work so I can get into a good college. But any ways I'll try as best I can to keep up with the updating to please my reviewers.**

**Speaking of such, I hope you all aren't mad at me to not leave a review. I would REALLY appreciate one! THANKYOU! my apologies once again. **


	5. Friendlier side

A friendlier side

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated this story for an eternity. Right now I'm up to my neck in school work, not to mention filling out college applications. I honestly haven't had time. I would come home exhausted. So again forgive me with all your hearts(if you have one). This chapter will be a little longer than the previous just to show I'm sorry. Without further ado, on with the show.**

I stood there in shock, wondering if Raziel would get mad at me for actually looking through his books. I mean sure I only opened the first page, but that could mean death. He walked over to me and grabbed the book, examining the page I was looking at.

"This is an interesting book you know? Don't be surprised if you find an old man like myself reading it. I am very fond of it." 'Old man?'

"Forgive me sire, I did not mean to criticize you or the book in any way. And by all means my Lord you are not old." He smirked.

"Well I may not look that way physically, but I am over one-thousand years old."

"Yes of course well...I uh must be getting back to my duties then sire. Laura wouldn't like it if I displeased you in any way." I bowed slightly and began to put the books in order again. I could feel him watch me with his eyes. His cold stare sent shivers down my spine. I ignored this feeling and tried to focus on my duties, even though his presence felt warm and comforting.

'My goodness what a body that man has. And those eyes, beautiful they are. Okay so this book starts with T. Where are the T's?' I heard Raziel chuckle, though I didn't know why. He slowly came forward until his chest was against my back. His warm breath riding down my neck, giving me goosebumps. My body suddenly froze, my eyes widened and I was cornered like a rat. I was trapped between him and the bookshelf in front of me, nowhere to run. His head came down to my ear.

"Is that what you really think?" He whispered in my ear, breath teasing my senses.

"I-I don't know what you mean, sire."

"No? Maybe I can help you remember then." He slowly turned me around, facing him. My eyes lingered at his chest, for I was too embarrassed to meet his. He took my hand and forced me to touch his abs. I tried to resist. He raised a brow.

"Why do you refuse?"

"..."

"I could have sworn on the pillars you said I had a nice body." My eyes stood still. I swallowed hard and my face turned red. 'How the hell did he know? Was this a joke?'

"No this is no joke, Anaya." I looked up at him this time. He seemed a little surprised at my expression, no doubt he thought I was a fool.

"But...I uh...I'm sorry for saying such things. I won't ever-" Raziel put a finger over my mouth.

"Shh. There is no need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong," he smiled. "I'm just flattered you would say such nice things to me."

"With all do respect, Lord, I didn't actually say them."

"Of course." He looked down at my hand that was in his grasp, touching hard abs. "Do you fear me?"

"I-I..uh." I couldn't reply. My body just forced me to simply nod. He chuckled again.

"Don't be." Raziel brought his face inches from mine. "I do not wish for another to fear me as most already do." He leaned closer and kissed my forehead. I thought I was dead.

"Sire. I um... I must get back to work."

"Why? Afraid Laura might yell at you?"

"Yes. She will be angry knowing my duties are not completed."

"Oh fuck Laura. I'm so tired of hearing her name. She is not the one who tells you what to do. That is my job. And right now you are a bit preoccupied. Aren't you?" He smiled, revealing his fangs.

"Yes. Of course Lord Raziel. You are my master not her."

"That's right,"he whispered. "You are mine." He stood back, watching me.

"Yes. That is what I think. I think you do have a nice body and beautiful eyes." It was a bit late to answer but it was now or never.

"Thank you," he said bringing his talon to my face. "Such a beautiful child you are. It's a shame they treated you so badly when you were a slave. Believe me, if you grew your hair back you'd have men groveling at your feet."

"Really? What men would be interested in me?"

"Hm. I can think of one." Once again he came closer. There was no warning this time. His soft, black lips pressed against mine. My mouth opened to allow his tongue entrance. I pricked my tongue on his sharp fangs, not realizing I was bleeding, he quickly slurped up the blood and continued exploring my mouth.

'What am I doing? This is not right is it? He is older than I. Not to mention he is my superior. I could be put to death for this. Not to mention that Raziel would be punished. Perhaps.' His arms encircled my waist and pressed against my body, forcing it back until I hit the bookshelf.

"Oww."

He pulled back suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"My lashes on my back. They are still fresh."

"I'm sorry. This should not be happening. This is wrong," he said shaking his head slowly. "I shouldn't have been forcing myself on you like that."

"It is not your fault. I acted the same way, sire." 'Though I wish it could go on.'

He sighed. "I know but you see...ugh never mind. I must go now." He turned to leave. My arm reached out to grab his.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Never mind. Good afternoon sire." I bowed and got back to putting books on the shelves in which they belonged.

"Good afternoon." And with that he vanished as quickly as he appeared. 'What the hell was I thinking. Going along with his tricks. He was probably trying to have a good time. No. He could choose anybody, a lot more prettier than me. But wait. Did he not just tell me I was beautiful? What was that about? Did he really mean that or was he trying to get inside my panties? I should have asked him if I would see him again. Wait. Of course I would! He _is_ my master. I would see him for as long as I remained in this place.'

"Regina! Regina. How are you coming along dear?" It was Mary. I recognized her sweet voice over the other angry birds anywhere.

"I'm fine. Just fixing the books."

"Alright. I just wanted to check on ye. I'll call you when it's our break time."

"Yes. Very well." I heard the door close. I sighed in relief. 'We have a break time?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After three hours I had finally finished with this God forsaken library. I was covered from head to toe with dust, dirt, and cobwebs. Mary still never returned to inform me about our 'break'. I decided to confront them and see just what was going on. I made it to the main living room where they once were.

"Hmm. No one." 'Where could they have gone?'

"I know isn't she such a tease to Lord Raziel?" What the...? I knew those voices. It was Laura's and Janet's. Though I could not hear Mary at all. I decided to follow their voices. Moments later I came to a door that was slightly ajar. They were inside. There voices rang loud in my ears, resonant for eternity. My nosy self decided to listen in on their conversation.

"I know. I've never seen someone act so childish like that over Lord Raziel before. Who does she think she is anyway?" This voice was unmistakably Janet's. Who were they talking about?

"She should have stayed her dirty ass back at the slave quarters." Well that answered my question. But why would they say such things about me? I did nothing wrong nor did I do anything to them. Were they jealous because I talked about Raziel?

"Yes I know. But if Lord Raziel knew anything we said he would send us all to the slave quarters!"

"This is very wrong you two. You should not be talking about Anaya like that. She is very kind." And there was Mary.

"Enough Mary," said Laura. "You're too soft."

"Well we wouldn't want her to find out we are talking about her now would we Mary? Janet said.

"Well no but-

"Good then. I suggest you hold your tongue and not let her find out what we were doing. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Right then. Laura did you not have a plan to get the girl in trouble?"

"Of course.

"Well what is it?"

Laura smiled, clasping her hands together. "Let me explain."

**Okay so that's the end of this chapter. It might not have been as long but I don't want to give you guys too much info. I want you clinging on the cliffs until I submit another chapter. Nah just kidding that's mean. But I would appreciate a Review. Or two or three or four...Until next time, peace out.**


	6. Walk with me

**A/N: Hey guys!!! I really want to apologize for not updating this thing for a while. But you know I have to wait a few days before I write another chapter. Not sure if anyone is still interested in this fic. But here it goes. Hope you like, peace.**

**Walk with me**

After listening to their conversation about me, I couldn't bear the thought of how bad they hated me. I had just arrived and already enemies were made. They had not even given me a chance to actually reveal my true self. The good part was that Mary still stood for me, knowing me for almost a day. It made me happy that even though she couldn't convince the other two maids to stop with their concocting, she at least made an attempt. I wandered back towards the living room and planted myself on the couch, enjoying the comfort of the soft cushions beneath my bottom. I rubbed my aching fingers softly, hating myself for trying to lift so many heavy books at once. My gaze transferred to the window; it was almost dark. The sky ablaze with shades of orange and purple, illuminating the heavens. It had been so long since I had laid eyes on God's wonderful creation of night. It was so beautiful that I was consumed. As I began to relax, the door opened, revealing all three maids. Laura looked surprised to see me sitting there before her. Probably wondering why I finished so early. I quickly stood up and slightly bowed my head to my superiors.

"Oh, Anaya. You're finished already?" I nodded my head, forcing a smile. "Hm. It usually takes longer when all three of us clean the library. I'm...well...quite impressed. Aren't you ladies?"

"Oh yes, of course," replied Janet sarcastically. Mary just nodded in reply.

"With all do respect Laura, I didn't just lay around all day when I was in slavery. In fact the only time I actually laid down was when it was time to sleep for the night." Laura raised a brow and licked her teeth with her tongue.

"Right. I do recall."She crossed her arms, still not convinced. "Are you sure you cleaned it well?"

"If it so bothers you, Laura, why don't you just go see for yourself?"

"Hm. It seems I'll do just that. Come ladies. Let us see if the new child has infact done her job." With that, Laura had led the way to the library, Mary falling behind along with myself.

'Why won't she believe me? My cloths are full of filth. How much more proof did she need?' We had reached our destination in a matter of minutes. The door shut behind me as I was the last to enter. Hands on her hips, Laura began inspecting. From checking for dust to making sure all the books looked tidy, she searched it all. She began nodding in approval.

"I must say Anaya...you have done well. Forgive me for-" Laura had stopped for a moment. Though I wasn't sure why she had stopped speaking so suddenly.

"Forgive me for what?" She had come to a desk, Raziel's desk, and held up a book.

"Exactly. Forgive you for what." She had grabbed something from the desk that was out of my vision. She held it up. It was a book titled ' The Pillars of Nosgoth.' Her head turned slightly to meet my shocking expression. What the..?

"I uh...thought you said you had finished your work in here. Were you lying?"

"But,but Laura wait. I know I finished putting every single book away. I made sure. I even checked everything over twice. Please you've got to believe me." She tossed the book on the desk and turned around.

"Really? Tell me then...why should I believe you?"

"Because she is telling the truth." Laura immediately turned around to find Raziel leaning against a bookshelf.

"Lord Raziel. But sire, she...she said the library was finished. The book in front of you proves her faultiness."

"Laura, I thought I told you to be nice. It is not kind to point fingers."

"Sire?" Raziel sighed.

"It was _I_ that brought the book out again. Anaya had indeed finished. However, when she left I took the book out once again." Laura looked at Raziel with realization, eyes full of shame. "I believe you owe Anaya an apology."

"Of course," she began. "I'm...sorr...sorry, Anaya." I nodded in reply.

"It's fine." As much as it killed me to say those words, I knew I meant them. My intention was not to make enemies nor get people in trouble.

"See. Now was that so difficult?"

"No, Lord Raziel."

"Good," he said standing up right, " now why don't you all get back to work, eh? I don't have time for such child's play." We all bowed in respect, knowing we had angered our lord enough. "Anaya."

"Yes, sir?"

"Come. I need to have words. The rest of you may leave." We both waited until the girls left our presence. 'What could he possibly want? Was I in trouble? If so...then for what?'

"Follow me." All I could do was obey and follow. We went through a side door that led down a long hallway. As he was walking, I couldn't help but stare at his butt. I guess it was my way of staying on course, to avoid getting lost. Right now there was nothing in the world to me that was better to look at. He turned suddenly, his front towards me. My gaze remained down. Scratch that. _This _was the best thing in the world to look at. If you know what I mean.

"Ahem." I blinked repeatedly and locked eyes with him.

"Sorry, sire." He chuckled.

"Don't be. I guess curiosity gets the best of us all." My faced turned red, legs feeling like noodles. He chuckled once more.

"Really, deal girl, can you not take a joke?" I looked at the floor once more. "Unless...you really are curious. Because if you are..." he whispered in my ear, " I can show you. If you so desire. Hm?"

"Uh...um I don't really-" His talon touched my lips softly, moving it back and forth. Then he pushed it slightly in my mouth, allowing me to taste his slightly salty skin. What the hell is going on?

"Mm." I closed my eyes. His finger began messaging my mouth.

"Yes, Anaya. Curiosity _does _get the best of us." He withdrew his talon from my mouth and I looked up at him. He brought his saliva covered finger to his mouth and licked it clean.

"Hm. You taste good." His eyes were so beautiful, nothing could tear me away. My face flushed a bright red; again I was ashamed. He brought his talon to my chin and raised my head to meet his eyes.

"Why the sad face? Did you not like it? I love to tease." I smiled and said nothing.

"I suppose that was a yes. Come I want to show you where I slumber." Where he slumbers? What would happen to me now?

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad guys . I'm trying so don't flame me too badly if you decide to . Please review. Any suggestions for this fic or any of my others? Let me know in the reviews. Peace out.**


	7. My master Raziel

**Hey guys!!!!!! My apologies for not updating this here story. But then again you might not care. Well anyways, here is a new chapter. Hope you like.**

My master Raziel

Raziel had led me to his bed chambers at last. I was anxious to see what sort of taste he had in luxury, but at the same time afraid of what was to be done to me, if anything at all. This was quite different, however. One minute he has me cornered in his library, practically swallowing my face, the next he tells me it's wrong and he should not have come on to me. Yet, again here we are.

Raziel turned to face me before opening the door, flashing one of his charming smiles, as one would say.

"I hope you find this rather suiting for you. I plan to have it refurbished a bit by the end of the month." He moved slightly, allowing me to enter the room. It was quite a sight from the angle I was in. Plush couches, a giant chandelier, a massive fire place, a king size bed, expensive looking animal rugs, and a small table on the other side of the room, scattered pieces of parchment on its surface. It was grand in my eyes. The only luxury I had was probably my hay bed, even that was better than nothing.

Raziel seen the look on my face and a chuckled arose. He seemed satisfied enough that I was impressed with his living space. I was to say the least.

"It's not much, but it is quite enough for one man such as I." I smiled at his response.

"One man, huh? I honestly thought, with you being a vampire lord, that your living space would be twice as large. But perhaps I was wrong. What was I thinking?" Raziel smiled at this. He knew I was teasing him. From what his expression told me, I knew he was interested in playing along.

"Not big enough, you say?" He went into the room and I followed, curious as to where this was going. "Well...what _is_ big enough for you if not what I own?"

"I would not know. You haven't showed me everything you own so therefore I cannot say. But I'm sure you have _other _things that are bigger than most." Raziel smiled and crossed his arms.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Only you know. And only you can reveal to me what that is," I replied. He raised his brow in question.

"You sure know how to get a man's attention for being so young, don't you?"

"Why do you say that?" I pressed on.

"Because," he purred, "you like to flirt. As I said before, I love to tease. But it seems to me like you do as well. That makes for a perfect match, does it not. You and I have similar personalities." He made his way over to the bed and sat down, eyes locked on mine. "It is rare to meet a human that shares things with you. Even the smallest of things. Especially with a beast such as myself." I rolled my eyes.

"You are not a beast, Lord Raziel. People just do not know you and therefore they make a hasty judgment because you are a vampire."

Raziel let out a chuckle. "And it seems that you make the same judgment as they do."

"No. I'm giving you a chance. You do not see me ignoring you or saying mean things behind your back. Right?"

"Yes, my dear, but you do not know me well enough to say that I am not a beast. Besides you really have no choice to ignore me or not. If you did so, you'd probably be locked up." He brought a hand to his chin. "You and the other maids don't say mean things about me, do you?" I crossed my arms.

"Honestly, My Lord. Do you think that everyone is against you? Even your own house maids?" I smiled.

"I didn't say that, Anaya. Please don't jump to conclusions. I do not believe that everyone is against me. All I asked was a simple question." I just nodded, feeling somewhat dumb for even saying anything like that. "Hmm. It is rather sad that my own house maids would go against me though," he replied sarcastically.

"If you really want to know, not a single maid that I talk to says anything negative about their lord." Raziel raised a brow.

"Oh? What exactly do they say? Do prey tell, child," he said.

"I'm sure it's nothing you don't hear everyday," I paused momentarily, trying to create things to tell my master. "Like "Oh Raziel is so handsome," or "What I would give to be in bed with that man," and even sometimes, "I wonder how big his-"

"Alright I think I get the point," he began, running a talon through his hair. "I've been missing a load of gossip, haven't I? I mean not that I'm one who's really interested in such 'female' matters. But I guess curiosity does get the better of us."

"I suppose so." We both remained silent for a while. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that the other maids would die knowing I got to have this conversation with their-my handsome lord. But I guess every woman wonders how 'big' a handsome man is once they lay their lustful eyes on him. Just because I was young, it did not mean that I could not be curious too. Right?

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I smiled, half embarrassed. "Well I just think it's quite funny what the maids talk about. Every time they see a good looking man or vampire from the window or the mansion, the subject of "How big do you think he is comes up." Or perhaps, "I wonder if he's any good." I know it sounds absurd, but I find it quite amusing, considering most of the maids are middle age, and what seem to be, desperate."

"That was well said," he replied sarcastically. "So you're telling me that they are the only ones who talk like that? I'm sure you contribute some thought, if not words, in their conversation. Am I right?"

"Why would you say that? I do not fantasize about men all day when there is work to be done."

"You did not answer my question," he replied quickly. "Do you think about things like that when men appear?" I felt my cheeks heat up. This was a conversation that I did not want to continue. Though, a part of me did. I sighed.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes," I said louder. Although I was embarrassed to admit it, I could not deny what truly lingered in my thoughts. "I think of things like that often. But I will never talk about them in front of the other maids. They would make fun of me because I am 'untouched.'"

"Oh...I see. So you have never...well you know...at all?" I immediately averted his eyes. Now I was really getting uncomfortable with this conversation. "Not even masturbation?"

My eyes widened in shock. "What? How could you even think of saying something like that? I-I will not say no more." Oh the nerve of that man.

"What? Everyone does it. Even I do on occasion. A really rare occasion."

"And why is that?"

"Well there is always a whore or two that will let me fuck them at their will. I will be honest with you, I am a horny man. But I am a gentleman."

"Oh but of course my Lord. I think every woman should be called a whore. Better yet I think every woman should be ordered to have sex with their master. How can you be a gentleman when you tell me this?"

"I have respect for women who respect themselves. If they choose to offer themselves to me, than that tells me they care not for themselves. Of course, I will rarely turn down such an offer, now that you're aware of how wild I am. If I'm not mistaken, isn't that what you would want?"

"What?"

Raziel smirked. "You want me to touch you in all kinds of places, don't you? And you want to do the same to me. Am I right?"

"No! What a pervert! I can't believe you would even think that of me. I'm not one of those whores! I'm not desperate."

"My, how the attitude changes towards women so quickly," he mocked. "Do not lie to me, child. I can see the lust in your eyes," he replied. Raziel laid back on the bed and put his hands behind his head. "Well, If you don't want me to give you pleasure, I am always open for any fondling you have in mind."

"Really? So If I said I wanted to massage your length, you'd let me?" I challenged.

"Of course. Especially with skilled hands such as yours," he smiled.

"Oh?" I walked over to his bed side, wondering how far this would go. My boldness grew when a placed my hand on his thigh. He looked from my hand to me, though didn't seem bothered. It actually looked like he wanted me to touch it already. My hand move about an inch higher. I could see the anticipation in his eyes, beckoning me to continue.

"May I go higher?"

"By all means." I went even higher this time, about ½ an inch from his crotch. As much as I wanted to touch him, I could not. The little voice inside my head begged me not to. My hormones said otherwise.

"No I don't think I will continue."

"Why not? Are you afraid you will like it? Or perhaps the thought of its size might frighten you?"

"Hmph. You wish. No. I just feel like stopping."

"Very well. How about we play a game? We ask each other a series of questions. If one answers correctly, the other must remove a piece of their clothing. If answered wrong they must remove something. The one who ends up naked first loses. The winner gets to have their way with the naked one. Do we have a deal?"

"Come on. This is just another one of your tricks to try and see me naked, pervert."

"Ah but is it not the same way with you? I know you want to see me naked. Do not try to deny it, dear girl. So? What do you say?" I had a bad feeling about this. If I lost who knows what this man would do to me. But then again he would be pleasing me. And if I did win I could do whatever I wanted. (Not that I'm skilled or have any idea what to do.) What have I got to loose. I mean, besides my dignity. But who's going to know, right?

"Alright, Raziel. I accept."

He nodded in approval. "Good. Let the game begin."

**Alright everyone I know this chapter was dumb but it was something. Especially for those of you who begged me to update this story. I just wanted to give you a taste of what these to flirts are asking for. Possibly more on the way. Let me know what you think. Lil V.**

**P.S. I do apologize for my really late update. And I'm really SORRY if this chapter sucks.**


	8. The Games we Play

**Hey everyone!! Sorry about the century long wait. ****But here is the chapter. I****t was written by my great friend, Flowing Tears, a.k.a. Tears.**** This is a lemon chapter, if you dislike any of that stuff****(which most of you don't…perverts lol jk) please turn back now. You have been warned blah, blah, blah. So here it is! Thanks again Tears!!! You're the best!!!**

**The Games we Play**

Well here we are,our game beginning, and Raziel did not look like he

was going to let me talk my way out of this. He took a breath and opened his mouth to say something, but soon remained silent and gave me one of those charming smiles.

"Ladies first."I simply smiled back and started to think of a question that was so difficult he could not answer so I could get an advantage. The man had been around for quite a number of centuries, so anything about history would be out of the question. Instead I tried to think about something a little closer to us.

Raziel gave me the time to think, patiently waiting as my gaze was drawn towards the chandelier in the middle of the room once more. The candles were lit, illuminating the ceiling. As my sight moved down, just behind Raziel, I saw the painting of a young male, black hair tied back into a ponytail. His gaze was soft and gentle; he looked human except for a pair of black lips. He looked like Raziel, was him probably long ago. My thoughts were drawn back to him when my master shifted his standing position, shifting his weight to one

Leg as he waited for my question patiently.

"With all the woman you devour, you don't think you are the whore?"

"If I may be honest, I think this question was the best to start with." He did not answer it the last time, so maybe I could discover something behind his play now.

"Not really, but that's from your point of view. I don't think I am just experienced. Truly when you turn 200 you will realize what I am dealing with for centuries."This was it then. Time for me to take something off. Nervously I looked at the ground as I felt a blush crawl up my face. Raziel chuckled as I did a perfect imitation of a tomato. Just then it was my turn to smile deviously.

Staring at the ground truly gave me wonderful ideas every now and then. I returned his grin and kicked my shoes, ending up barefoot on one of the hides. Raziel's expression turned over.

"That is unfair," he whined.

"I think it's fair enough. My shoes are my clothing and since you started this, along with the fact that you wear only pants and a shirt, you shouldn't be whining about loss." To be honest I had no idea what I just said, but it made me sound certain.

"Do you think that is fair?" He sulks and crosses his arms, practically handing victory on a silver platter.

"Yes." He is silent for a while. We both are, until I feel the corners of my mouth curl up into a smile. It is hard not to smile if humour forces you to do so. He finally realizes why I beam with victory. Something in the back of my head was nagging, as if he was letting me win. Being who he was it didn't seem right. Being the firstborn of the vampire god, he should be acting a lot more spoiled, and not so happy with the current state of our game.

"Well?"

Not that it matters as he removes his shirt. His skin was pale and soft looking, a scar crossed his stomach. What a gorgeous stomach. Feeling his chest had given me some intake at how he looked, but it had not done its justice.

"Do you think everyone is against you?" Another question I asked him before he had not answered to my liking.

"Now that you mention it, my younger brother Zephon might be. I have to be wary of what evilness his mind comes up with." I raised an eyebrow as he tells more.

"He bit me once, and that was not a pleasurable thing, mind you. I believe he is plotting against me, but then again he plots against everyone and everything that doesn't breathe the way he likes. He has, in fact been plotting against Father for centuries now. Not that he is getting anywhere anytime soon. I give him another 30 years before his plan starts to come together. Well, he is not like my other brothers for sure."

Raziel stopped talking and finally our eyes me. "We have our issues."He mentioned when I tittered some more.

"What about your other brothers?" I was caught in the moment, but I had to ask. I seemed to be wearing more clothing then I remembered putting on, but it was getting hot in here. Did I mention he is fine looking? Besides, with only his pants remaining losing will be no option for me.

"They are either too stupid or too loyal to try to defy me."The way I looked at him must have pushed him to talk on.

"There is no need to discuss our master. There is no reason for us to challenge him; if we do we will be cast into oblivion before we think

twice." The way he spoke about his brothers and his loving father was priceless. With a lot of trouble I managed to stop sniggering, as his smug look was the least, I expected. His smug turned into a grin.

"You require assistance?" He laughed, almost sounding evil. Reaching behind me I un-wrapped the ribbon resting on my lower back, most of my gown relaxed around me as it loosened. The greatest part of my attire slipped onto the ground when I pushed it off my shoulders. Did I truly wear so little? While I was feeling so hot just a few moments ago?

As my face burned up some more I removed the white array and tossed it aside, along with a third part of my costume, leaving me in my panties. Automatically I wrapped my arms around me shielding me from Raziel's gaze. He startled me when he was standing only inches away from me.

"Don't be nervous, you look astonishing." He smiled and rubbed my head with a sharp claw, so gently it amazed me he managed not to scratch me.

He was a head bigger then me; I felt more intimidated than safe. I mutter an apology, more to myself then towards him. He pressed me against his hard chest and I contained myself not to squeal.

"I think it would be best to stop playing now."He spoke and gently pushed me to follow him, just a few steps before he sat down on his bed and pulled me onto his lap. There was a hard lump in his pants, and I felt myself becoming uncomfortable when he wrapped his arms around me and tried to kiss me. I moved my head to the side, and then lowered my gaze; this was embarrassing.

"I may be a whore, but I am a gentleman." Raziel brushed his cheek alongside mine and succeeded to comfort me. Again my hormones started to act up. I leaned closer in his warm embrace and kissed his lips lightly. I wondered, how hard could it be to kiss? The maids here talked about it all the time, between drooling over other men and other gossips. Always gossips.

We stayed like this for a while, our kiss deepening a little more as I pressed harder against him. I felt a tongue brushing against my own lips, Raziel demanding entrance. I slightly opened my mouth and caught the tip between my lips, it felt strange and again so familiar. I brushed my own tongue against it. He chuckled against me and gently pushed in, devouring me.

I felt myself burn up, allowing myself to moan a little when he trapped my tongue against the top of my mouth. I pulled back heaving faster then I would have liked, my face burning red.

"Are you testing my patience?" He pulled his lips back showing teeth. If it were not for his charming smile I would be scared. I murmur an inaudible answer; he feels my slight distress and kisses me again. Lighter this time, slower and calm. It still felt awkward but it was nice no matter what. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pushed myself against him, he purred through our kiss.

I shifted again and realized I was brushing against his sex, he purred again and nuzzled my neck. When I rubbed against him again I felt something shoot through my back, my wounds hurting me, even if it lasted just a split second.

Just then Raziel stopped me from whatever I was doing and pushed me on my back gently, knowing about my wounds and minding them. They still stung me, and I tried to get comfortable. He stopped pushing against me and smiled.

"How am I supposed to please us when you are in such pain?" He gave me another charming smile and gently pushed against my shoulder, motioning me to roll on my stomach. I just did as he wanted; protesting was no option as I had felt his strength. I looked at him over my shoulder, confused and a little scared at what he would do to me. Raziel used his left claw to make a cut in his right hand, not too long after I could see blood trickle between two of his fingers.

"This won't hurt." I felt him pet my back, rubbing where my lashes used to be. My back warmed with his touches, as well with the blood he smeared on me. I felt tingles running over my spine, my skin slightly ripping where he touched. He stopped not too long after and as I tried to look behind me he flipped me over.

"All better child." He mused and kissed me, leaning over me. He was pretty heavy, but my back did not hurt as much as before.

"It is,"I breathe and wrap my arms around his neck. He leans over and kisses me, his lips so soft and warm. Our kiss lasted several seconds before he pulled back from the corner of my mouth before he kissed my cheek, slowly moving to my neck, just behind my ear. I couldn't fight the need to giggle when I felt something wet move along the shell before his hot lips moved down to my neck again.

That feeling, something so strange, could be so sensual. Everything he did; every touch, every kiss and everything else felt so sensual. I closed my eyes and let Raziel be, a light pulse was acting up deep inside of me. His whole body shifted and I cracked one eye open, looking at him as he kissed over my throat. Shutting my eye again, I felt my face burn up when he kissed lower between my breasts. The heat was intensifying very fast, almost unbearable as the pulsing became a little deeper.

Remembering the gossips, I tried to spread my legs so he could move between them, one of my legs brushing a part that made him purr softly.

He stopped purring when I stopped moving, giving me a frustrated look.

I didn't mean to upset him, so just for fun I moved my leg again, Raziel

beginning to purr. Glancing down I realized what I was stroking my leg against…well he did not complain. I felt his lips flutter along my neck, half my mind spared a thought: what if he would bite down?

"I won't." His hot breath warmed my skin and his hot lips moved slowly to the other side of my throat. I raised the leg that was between his and he groaned rather loud this time. His groan brought the pulsing back.

"Roll over," I demand, for a moment forgetting my place.

"Excuse me?"He looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"I want to try something."

"Be my guest." He smiles and rolls next to me on his back, leaning on his elbows looking sexy as always. I settle myself on his lap, one leg on each of his sides. I kiss him on his lips once more before I move down, kissing his chin. He pulls his head back allowing me to kiss his throat. He lies back down and rests one of his claws on my hip, the other he keeps to himself. I kiss his chest, his muscles tense at the touch. Moving my head over his chest, I felt myself becoming a little uneasy. What if he didn't like what I was doing?

I just did what seemed right, he wasn't complaining and I did have fun. His skin was soft, not soft as my skin but truly soft. It almost felt as soft as the sheets of the bed, but stern when I would push against it. The muscles beneath his skin were hard, twitching lightly with every touch. When I reached his stomach, my attention was once again brought to his scar. It was a soft pink, standing out against his almost yellow skin. I ran a single finger over it, and he purred. A soft and short sound, but it showed me he was enjoying this.

I move lower down his waist and stop at the rim of his pants. Pushing two fingers under the rim below his bellybutton, I slightly pull at it. I moved to rest on my elbows and moved my hand to his hip. I did the same with my other hand on the other side, and with a fluent move I pulled his pants off his hips and threw them on the floor, knowing he would not use them

anymore tonight.

For a moment I looked at the large member throbbing just a few inches from my face. He didn't lie about his size. With shaking fingers I touched the base, touching it with only my fingertips.

I felt the pulse beneath the thin flesh, the skin very warm, heating my cold fingers. He groaned when I wrapped my fingers around it, taking a good hold of himself.

"Those cold fingers are wonderful."How he could sooth my nerves with simple things. I relaxed again and slowly moved my hand over his length. His breathing became a little slower and a little heavier. Leaning in a little closer, I licked along the length with the tip of my tongue. He moaned

a little as I did so, encouraging me to do it again. This time I licked the top, slightly feeling the pulse with my tongue now. I felt myself becoming a

little bold and licked again, applying more pressure and his breath hitched.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth as far as I could, pushing a

small part of his length down my throat. I then changed my mind and pushed him further down, hearing him moan loudly. The dry skin of his member was lubricated with my saliva. I moved up and down a few times, his breathing in time with my movement. He truly enjoyed it. As I sped up he breathed heavily. I removed my other hand from his hip and wrapped it around him, holding him there as I did what felt right. As he got used to my administrations I tried to suck, he gasped and groaned. Experimenting a little, I did it a few times more.

My heat was gone, but knowing Raziel, he would bring it back soon. He moaned after a short silence. I moaned accidently with him, getting caught in the moment and he moaned again, mumbling something more to himself then me. I moaned again, the vibrations pleasing him some more.

I was having a good time, but something was starting to nag in the back

of my head again. He seemed to be enjoying this, but I knew something had to happen according to the gossips.

"Am I doing it right?"

"What?" He snaps, sounding disappointed and surprised at the same time. He sat up with an emotionless look on his face.

"You are taking a long time, you know?"

"I am old. I haven't time." His heaving became less as he relaxed, his lips curling up into a smile.

"On your back." He lifts me up and kisses me, gently pushing me again. I felt my face burn with shame until he kissed me again, another passionate kiss, to sooth my nerves.

"If you don't mind I would like to take care of us." He sounded so sexy telling me that. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and we kissed.

One of his claws moved down my body again and gently pushed against my leg.

Our flesh brushing as he pushed my leg over his hip. I took a deep breath when I felt his length brush against me. Those lips touched mine again as if he wanted to distract me from what was coming. Slowly and carefully he pushed in, bringing the heat back when there was no pain.

He leaned tightly against me; I could feel his heart beat inside his chest, slow and steady as if he could control it. His lips leave mine and move

over from my face to my neck. He waits just a little longer.

I could feel the muscles in his stomach tense as he moves away from me, almost completely out before he waits again. I close my eyes and brace myself as he pushes back in, just as slow as the first time, the heat is brought, making me shiver all over. I still feel his golden eyes locked on me before he kisses my cheek. His claws roam my body, one of them wrapping around my lower back, the other follows, taking hold of my shoulder.

I relax in this position as he draws away from me again.

He pushes in a little harder and continues his thrusting with a gentle pace.

I opened my mouth and breathe in deeply. The throbbing became stronger with his pushing. It felt so good, his hot lips and sharp teeth visiting every spot of my neck and throat; his claws holding me tightly against him; the pulsing heat he caused inside me made this pure bliss. I was scared, had been so afraid of any kind of pain but there was nothing, only this pulsing heat that intensified just a little bit with every thrust. I allowed myself to moan a little louder knowing he would not mind any of my sounds.

I moaned again when he hit a strange spot inside me. It made the heat a thousand times more intense. He groaned with me and kept his pace. I felt something throb inside me, overruling all my senses as a light, bright as the sun, blocked my vision.

The pulsation was intense at first, slowly ebbing away as I tried to control my breath again. Raziel had stopped with his thrusts, breathing heavily over me. He rolled away from me too soon, leaving me with an empty feeling.

I suddenly felt alone until he wrapped his arms around me and dragged me towards him, letting me rest on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, again steady and strong.


	9. Emptiness

**Hey Guys!!!! Sorry it took long to update, but I've been busy with college homework. BLAH!!! But, aside from that, this chapter should make up for it. :D Hope you like it.**

**Emptiness**

Cold. Why is it so cold? I shiver beyond control, begging for the warmth I had not received. I opened my eyes; the room was dark. Objects were visible, but still I wondered why it was so cold. There is little light shining in through the window. It is the sun, rising once more to start the day. It must be at least four of five in the morning. I had no idea, nor did I care. My mind and body ached, but my heart, for some reason, is happy, it feels good. I smile at the thought of being pleasured so luxuriously the previous day. Raziel had taken care of me so well, even if not knowing me more than a day or so. Then it hits me…where was Raziel? I look over on his side of the bed; empty of his form. Was this why the room was so cold? Despite sleeping in expensive furs, is this why I am freezing? As dumb as it sounded, Raziel made me warm. He created that heat between us that made him irresistible. But when did he leave? Surely I would have felt the slightest movement when he did so.

I shrug my shoulders and let out a big yawn. "It must have been important," I say to myself. I swing my legs over the bed and place my cold feet on the even colder floor. Goosebumps form, sending chills up my spine. I still had to find some light, despite the cold. Searching the room, I discover a dresser with a set of drawers.

"There must be some matches in here," I whispered, trying to remain undiscovered, knowing that one of the maids could be in at any minute to clean Raziel's quarters. The first drawer is opened and I find nothing but parchment and quills. What the hell? Who keeps _those_ kinds of things in a dresser? Franticly, I open the next one. To my surprise, there was a small box of matches. Hmm. It seems that there are not many left, but one will do to light a few candles at least. I walk carefully to a candle and light it, a small portion of the room illuminates immediately. The one next to the previous is lit, then the next. I figure three candles is enough. Besides, if I light more, someone is bound to know I'm in here. My warm breath blows out the match and I toss it in the wastebasket. I momentarily watch the last of the smoke until it completely disappears.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear footsteps approaching.

"Let's see if he's up yet." That voice. It sounded like Laura's.

"Shit," I curse under my breath. Panicking, I quickly find my maid's clothes and put them on. "Alright. That's everything. Wait….where's my-

Fuck. Every item was on except the one thing I felt naked without. Panties. Where were my panties? Damn.

"Lord Raziel? I have come to clean your quarters, my lord." Laura. What a pest. No wonder Raziel had so much trouble with her. She is nothing but a nuisance. "Alright sire, I am coming in. Are you decent?" As the door opens, I make way to the bed and pretend to make it. Laura makes her way in and stops, not saying a word. Her eyes told it all. I could feel them penetrating the back of my skull as I finish fluffing the pillows, humming an unknown tune as I do.

"What are you doing in here?" asks Laura, annoyed at the fact that I beat her to the job. Well…so it seemed.

"What does it look like? I'm making our Lord's-

"I don't like your tone, girl. You'd best steady that fast tongue of yours. I'm not too happy with you right now." Laura puts a hand on her hip and closes the door with the other. I ignore her and finish with the bed. "What time did you wake up?" Her question stuns me. I freeze momentarily and turn to face her, my expression full of confidence.

"About an hour ago. Why?" Laura gives a shrug and walks towards me, arms folded across her chest.

"Well, I ask because _I_ was the one who's supposed to clean his majesty's room today. Tell me: if this is so then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be cleaning the kitchen or the dining room?" I frown, confused and unsure. But, I had to come up with an excuse quick.

"If you must know, our lord caught me at the right time. I _was_ making my way to the kitchen, when I stumbled upon him. He spoke only briefly. He said something about work or a meeting with the clans. The only part I _did _understand was that he ordered me to clean his quarters. But before I could protest, considering it was your turn, I decided to keep my mouth shut. I mean any back talk or disagreement with Raziel would surely end horribly. And so, I am here now. That is my story." Laura stared at me with disbelief and confusion. Perhaps she'll buy it, I think to myself. Her expression says more than any word could.

"What?" she says, her eyebrows raised. I narrow my eyes, wondering how the hell anyone could NOT understand what I just said.

"Um…did you want me to clarify-

"No!" she quickly said, stopping me midpoint. I cross my arms and decide to just let her talk. "I heard what you said. I'm not deaf." Maybe, but you're stupid, I wanted to say. "Why would Raziel want _you_ to clean his quarters?"

"Look. He just ran into me at the right time, like I said before. If you want to clean it so badly, why don't you just mess it up? That way you can get praised for a job well done. And I will most likely be punished. But that's okay because I'm used to it." Laura became stunned. Her body remained stiff, like what she was hearing was unreal.

"You…you'd do that for me? You'd let me mess up this-this already perfect room and clean it for my own credit. Then you'd tell the master that you passed the job on? So, I'd be acknowledged and you would be punished?" I forced a smile. She spoke to me as if I could hardly understand, as if plain English was too complex for a former slave to understand. But then again, most slaves were illiterate. So I suppose it was understandable.

"Yes. That's right. No strings attached; no pranks. I give you my word. The room is yours." I finish with a grin and Laura comes closer as I make way for the door.

"Well…thank-thanks," she manages to stutter. "I suppose I should just dirty it." She chuckles and I pretend to see the humor she saw. Laura, you really are stupid. I close the door and make my way to the kitchen shaking my head. What a day this is going to be.

"My God. I had no idea this table was so filthy." The sun had risen long ago. It had to already be around noon at least. The dining room was cleaned to perfection, the bathing rooms were done. Now all I need is the kitchen. Funny how all this was just for Raziel alone. This part of his home was no where near as big as the rest of the clan's housing. Fortunately for me, Raziel made me his personal maid. And I mean _personal._ So I didn't have to clean his fledglings' messes.

"Now to polish." One more thing and this table would look as good as new. I bend over to reach for the polish on the floor, only to find a strong arm wrapped around my waist. My body remains still, my voice, lost.

"My. What a lovely job you've done, Anaya. Yet, I'm not surprised." I sighed in relief. It was Raziel. His cool breath caressed my neck causing shivers up my spine. He brings me up with his arm and turns me around to face him. For once, his golden eyes are gentler than ever. I am not afraid of him. His attire consisted of a black button up shirt that looked as if it would bust open to reveal pale flesh, surrounded by gorgeous muscle. His bottoms were the usual leather pants, only this time he wore leather boots instead of the iron ones from before. I cocked my head to the side. Not a bad taste in clothing. But they would look better if they were on the floor, I think to myself mischievously.

"Are you alright? You seem out of it today. I didn't _work_ you too hard the other night did I?" Raziel closes the gap between us, trapping me between the table and him. A talon slides down my face, down my neck, down my chest and stomach, and finally stops at my waist. My breath hitches in my throat. He catches this and chuckles.

"What's wrong? Do you think I forgot?" I am confused now. What? "Your not wearing your panties are you?" My eyes grow wide and I bite my lip. How did he know? My question is answered when he pulls them out of his pocket, hidden inside his shirt. My face turns a cherry red. This would be a good time to hide under a rock and never come out.

"I had to keep a part of you while I was away. But now," he said putting them in his pocket once more, "I have you all to myself again." The talon on my hip moved even lower, lifting up my maid's gown and touching my inner thigh. Once there it went higher, teasing my private area. I immediately became wet. My body embraces the touch willingly; my brain screams at me to stop and walk away. Right. Walk away from _this_ man? No.

"It seems you were quite wet before I got here. Were you thinking of me?" he said, voice full of arrogance. I give him a smirk and close my legs. He pulls his hand back, a confused expression on his face.

"You weren't _that _good," I manage to say before I begin to polish the wooden table. Raziel is taken aback. For once I could feel his emotions in the room. He was confused, lost, and probably wondering why I had said such a thing. Now, I almost regretted what I had to say.

"Well, perhaps if you would have opened your legs more you would have felt the full potential of my dick." The rag from my hand is pushed aside, anger flows through me. If it were not for the table, my jaw would have hit the floor.

"Dick? What dick? There was no reason for me to open my door for something so small." Well it wasn't small. But, who says you can't belittle a man's pride?

"Really?" he said, his arms across his chest. "That's not how you looked at it when it was in your mouth. You seemed to have liked how it tasted. Must have been very good at it in the slave quarters, hm?" That was it. That was the final straw. I could not take it anymore.

"Fuck you, Raziel!" I yelled. "Fuck you and your vampires; your home, your stupid master Kain. Fuck all the words that ever came out of your mouth. Don't talk to me ever again! From now on Laura can be your new "toy" to fuck with. The bitch is obsessed with you as it is."

"What?! How dare you? How dare you speak to _me _with that kind of tone? I gave you what you wanted and yet you ungratefully throw it back. You've been given a place to sleep, eat and drink. Is that not enough for you? Why must you say things that do not concern you? My vampires and Kain have nothing to do with us at the moment."

"You have not given me everything…I am still enslaved; I still have no hair; my body is broken beyond repair. How can you say you've given me everything when you haven't even begun to really take a look at me? I was born a slave, Raziel. You, of course, would not know how that feels. You were born of high blood." I turn around and begin walking back to the supplies room. "I am not ungrateful…just unhappy." I say nothing else, nor does he. I grin. He should be feeling it about now, else he has no feelings. The victory was small, alas I had won. I placed the small bottle of polish in its place and turned to leave, only to be blocked by Raziel. I sigh and fold my arms.

"I have to finish the kitchen, if you don't mind." He looks up at me with a guilty expression. There is hurt in his eyes. I cannot deny the pain that seeps through his heart. All I could do was pity him. He brought this upon himself. It seems that Raziel the great does not like to lose.

"Anaya I…" He stops and licks his dry lips, unsure of what to say. I sigh once more in frustration. He was wasting my time. "I'm sorry. I…didn't mean to upset or offend you in any way. I just feel…you make me feel wanted." Wanted? How in the hell can this man not be wanted?

"Wanted?"

"Yes. You make me feel appreciated. I don't know how to really explain it, but you somehow have a pull on me," he finishes, smiling. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. That was the quickest apology after an argument I've ever heard.

"Are you certain?"

"Am I certain? Of course I am. I told you that I didn't mean-

"No. Are you certain that I make you feel this way?" Raziel raised his brow, as if he was going to say: "yes that's just what I said."

"Yes." I smiled at his answer and closed the small gap between us. My lips touched his cool ones and we merge. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me close and holding me tight. I feel as though no thing, creature or man, can harm me. Not like this; never like this. His mouth finds its way down my neck and I moan at the contact. Raziel's breath becomes harsh and hot. I can only give him better access by turning my head, leaving my neck more exposed to his mouth. I twitch at the feel of his sharp fangs; I could feel a smile forming on my neck as his lips part.

"I love you," he whispers. Before I had time to react, I blacked out…

**Hahaha****!!! I ended like this!!! I know most must hate me; others might wonder why this chapter ended this way. But, rest assured there will be more. That is…if any want more…**


	10. Come as you are

**Hello everyone! Just wanted to update for ya! Hope you like it…for once I have some free time on my hands :D Enjoy!**

**Come as you are**

"You think the lass had too much to drink?" Whispers…whispers.

"No. I haven't seen her consume any kind of alcohol-

"That doesn't mean she's not a drinker!" The voices were no longer whispers. "She could be sippin' some down when our lord is not looking."

"I do that sometimes," replied the third voice.

"Mary. You? Come now, who are you trying to fool?" Mary, Laura and Janet. Ah, it was them. I open my eyes slowly, the light rushing towards me. Seeing the three arguing made me want to fall back into…what? Sleep, unconsciousness, a coma perhaps? I didn't know, but it didn't matter. I'm awake now and it's time to see what's happening.

"Awake at last. Did you sleep well?" Laura's words echoed inside my mind; my ears were sore. Be silent, moron!

"Huh? Where…what happened?" I rub the back of my stubble head and frown. I must have injured it.

"It would seem," she began, "that you were injured while getting the wood oil for the kitchen table. Something heavy fell on your head and must have knocked you out cold." 

"Yes. According to Lord Raziel, you were sprawled on the floor, unconscious when he found you," added Janet. Raziel? So…did that mean he actually… My fingers credulously find their way to my neck where Raziel had so graciously left his mark. But, I do not feel any puncture wounds, nor do I feel any pain. Could it have been a dream? Could I have been out cold when I had this dream, thinking that Raziel did bite me?

"Is that so?" I reply out of concern. "I suppose I owe it to our lord then, eh?" There was no answer. "Where is he? I should thank him for his kindness." Mary came forth with a cold towel and placed it on my head. My body shivers from the touch and I smile in thanks to her.

"Your skin felt warm. I'd thought you might be catching a fever," she said with a smile. 

"Mary thinks you may be ill, Anaya. Do you feel sick?" asked Janet. I shake my head. Janet nods in confirmation. 

"Even if I told you where Raziel is you shouldn't be going after him anyways. You have a "fever." Besides, it's not like he rescued you from a fire-breathing dragon. All he did was alert the male servants to have you well taken care of," she finished with a chuckle. "You see? He cares not about our health or us for that matter. He just doesn't want to lose his newest purchase, is all." Wait. What? The information doesn't seem to be processing very well. So Raziel seen me on the floor and notified the male servants to bring me here. Mary says I have a fever, but I clearly feel fine. Laura is actually _worried_ for my health? Janet is…well agreeing with Mary? I must have got hit pretty hard…or this is another dream. I look at Laura who's picking at her nails. No. Any dream of mine would _not_ have her in it. That's called a nightmare.

"Very well." I try my best to speak without coughing up my lungs. "What shall I do then? I'm certain the master wouldn't want me to lie here not doing any work."

"On the contrary, Anaya, the master gave us orders to make sure you didn't work anymore today," replied Janet. "He thinks you should just take the rest of the day to recover."

"I'm fine. I don't need recovery. It was just a bump on the head, it's not like it's a big deal!"

"Perhaps it is to Raziel, child. You will stay in bed, for if you choose to leave without his lord's permission, you will have disobeyed him. And Lord Raziel does not like to be disobeyed," said Laura in a warning tone.

"Anaya?" Anger pulses through me, my gaze hardening. I try to disguise myself to talk to Mary. She's the only one who really isn't apart of this mess. Or really, the only one who isn't siding with Raziel.

"You sound and look very weak. I advise you to stay as well." Never mind. She's an enemy now too. I roll my eyes and open my mouth to protest, but I could not find my words. If I argue it will only get them angry. And I don't want to have Raziel on my ass about listening to him. I nod without speaking and sink into the pillow, defeated.

"Now that that's all settled, I suppose we should get back to our jobs, eh? Let Anaya rest." Laura ushered the other two out the door and closed it.

"That was strange," I say to no one in particular. "Since when does Laura care for my well being? Maybe this is a trick to get on Raziel's good side. It has to be." I sigh heavily and 

bring the covers of the cot to my chin, resting it on the coldness of the material. Raziel. For some reason he's all I can think about. It's funny, really. I never actually cared for someone so deeply like him. We've only known each other for about a week, yet I feel myself falling for him. Maybe I do have a fever…a fever of love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you've figured out how to cure a cold?" a curious Dumah asked. Rahab placed his leather bound tome on the table and flipped through the pages. 

"It's not exactly a cure, but more like a remedy to sooth." The fourth born licked a talon and flipped over the next page. "I know I wrote it down somewhere." Zephon sighed and leaned forward in his seat, his arms crossed.

"You summoned us here…for this?" Rahab did not look up from his book.

"Here it is!" He turned the open tome so that his brothers could see it. Pairs of eyes scanned the text to read their brother's discovery. Zephon's eyes shot up at Rahab.

"Chicken broth?" He sat back in his chair and frowned. "_This _is your cure?" Raziel smiled at Rahab at Zephon's question.

"Not just chicken broth, chicken soup. That's what I call it. You add chicken and chicken broth together to make it. It's served best when it's hot. I know it's not much, but it does work. I've tried it on thirty-five slaves who had any cold related symptoms. Within a day or so, they've claimed to be much better and felt more energized."

"I see no statistics supporting your claim," replied Turel. "How do we know you're not lying?" 

"I haven't recorded any on parchment, just mentally. But, if you're still not convinced, I'll make you a batch myself. Give it to a sick mortal and see for yourself." Turel shrugged.

"If you're willing to go that far to prove to me that this experiment is a success, so be it."

"I'm guessing that this works only on mortals then?" asked Raziel. Rahab closed his tome and set it aside.

"Well, vampires can drink it, but it might just worsen the cold. Remember," he warned, "vampires can't have human food. We must be careful with this." Raziel nodded and bit his lip.

"As much as we all love your new invention, Rahab, I think it's fair to say that you're a moron!" growled Zephon. Rahab raised a brow and put a hand to his chin.

"Oh?"

"Watch your mouth, Zephon," advised Turel. "I haven't seen any new knowledge rise out of that puny brain of yours. I suggest you remain quiet."

"Believe me, Turel, if I were to come up with something like this, I would make it so _vampires _can benefit from it. Not mortals." Zephon grabbed the tome and began searching through it. _Ointments for burns. How to treat an infection. Creams for dry skin. _"Tell me Rahab, where in this forsaken book is the cure for sunlight damage? How about a blood substitute? Maybe a potion that makes us immune to water? Are the mortals your number one priority?"

"If we don't take care of them they will die off," he spat. "And what happens when there is no more blood, Zephon? Even you know the answer to this." Zephon hardened his gaze. "_We_ die off."

"Speaking of such, have you considered finding a solution to our blood problem by making a substitute?" asked Raziel. Rahab sighed and sat back in his chair, his arms folded on his stomach.

"I've tried and numerous times, failed. I'm trying to find something, a chemical compound that will carry and release oxygen. Of course, once I've found that, I can mix it with vitamins and salts, nutrients the body needs. But, I can't put it all together. I have to find someway where we can drink it and there won't be any life threatening side effects." 

"Have you tried mixing the nutrients with something other than vitamins and salts? Like some sort of meat or broth?"asked Turel. Rahab licked his lips.

"That would be a good solution, but the meat inside will spoil. That will make us ill."

"Then maybe you first have to find a way to preserve the substitute before you make it," added Raziel. "Perhaps then, if the humans do start dying off, we have something to sustain us until they breed and make more." Rahab nodded.

"That's a good start. I should get permission from his majesty first. This experiment will require many animals and lots of time. If he approves, then I shall see to it that this will be a success," he finished with a smile. Zephon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Please. By the time you're finished we're all going to be dead." Zephon pointed a claw at Melchiah. "You see? Our little brother is already starting to fade away." Melchiah stood hastily and slammed his fist on the table.

"Fuck you, Zephon!" Zephon gave a sinister laugh.

"Do something! I dare you!" Raziel reached out and grabbed Zephon by the arm and pulled him close.

"Sit down," he snarled. Zephon's gaze remained on Melchiah, but did what he was told.

"No need to pull my skin off!" he replied rubbing his red arm.

"There is no other way to get your attention than to harm you, Zephon," replied Turel. "I'm sorry but this is true."

"Hmph. Whatever. Rahab! Is there any reason that you still require us here?" Rahab placed his book back on its shelf with the other dust covered tomes and said:

"Not if you don't want any soup. If you want to leave, so be it, Zephon. You're not much of a social creature anyways," he finished and gestured the younger to leave with his hand.

"What? I can be social anytime I feel like it, Rahab. But, remaining here with _that _makes me want to leave!" he spat, pointing to Melchiah, who said nothing. "Besides, I think I'll take some of your soup."

"Then stay, idiot! Honestly, you'd think with all your intelligence there would be some sort of listening skill. But it seems there is not!" he finished, shaking his head in annoyance. "Come then, who ever wants a batch of soup."

"You should calm down, brother," Turel advised.

"I shall try, Turel, I shall try. But, if I somehow get to the point where I have to slap the hell out of Zephon, just turn away. I'll make it seem like it was out of self-defense."Dumah had surprise written all over his face. Turel was snickering at the younger's words. Zephon just smirked, but said no more. The five followed Rahab into his laboratory downstairs, eager to see him create his experiment in front of their eyes. It seemed everyone wished to try out Rahab's new remedy. Raziel, who was the last to follow, smiled. He knew someone who could use this soup.

**Ugh…I really hate this chapter! ******** I'm sorry everyone! I really am! It sounds like crap, I know. I think I just hit another wall. Here's to another writer's block! ******


	11. Close Encounters

**Hello my fellow readers!! Yes! Here is update two of four! This is** **probably not as long as the other chapters, but I raise my glass to this one. I hope you enjoy. :D**

**Close Encounters**

I had slept the day away, drained of physical and mental strength. Laura, Janet, and Mary suggested that I stay in bed. But I feel so useless. Why would Raziel allow me to rest if he didn't want anyone to know about us? Things are getting more obvious by the day, and people are getting jealous. One would think that I'd be in the infirmary, not in his bed…again. The sun shined through the curtains and I found myself loathing the fact that I had to get up, despite the warmth and comfort of my lord's bed. With a sigh, I use what strength I have and remove myself from the mattress, fold the blankets nicely, and then leave the room. The hallway is dark, unusually. As I make my way though, I hear voices. But they are not those of my fellow co-workers; in fact, they are male voices.

"I recognize that voice," I whispered. It was Raziel's. "But it's not just him…someone else…"

"No. The humans would not last an all-out war against our kind. They're petty rebellions are only a waste of time. The Sarafan know that we have the upper hand. I pity them." That voice was one I did not recognize. It was rough and malicious, and somewhat pleasing to hear. But his words alone told me that he was no human.

"Well, perhaps they merely cling on to whatever hope they still have. You must realize, Zephon, that if things were reversed, we would do the same. The humans are no match for us, which I understand. But what I don't get is why we bother with them. They cannot do much damage to us, so why do we still act as though they are a threat?" Zephon shrugged his shoulders.

"Tell that to our Lord and Master."

"You'd do well to mind that tongue, brother." Brother? So that is Raziel's sibling. "Kain means well. Perhaps he doesn't want to dull our lives by eliminating all the humans at once." Zephon smirked.

"Yes well if it were that easy he wouldn't need us." Raziel opened his mouth but no words came out. I held my breath during the silence. But then again, it was probably no use anyhow. If vampires were able to sense their pray from far away, I assume that it wouldn't be long before I was discovered. "Am I right?" Zephon continued. "If it were that simple, tell me we would not be alive at this very moment. We would not have clans of our own, nor would we be following the plans that our master has in store for us. Right?" Raziel sat back in his chair and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes," he mumbled. "Dear God, what would I do without a brother like Zephon?" he spoke to the ceiling. "He's so clever."

"Shut up." Zephon folded his arms. "Don't get cute with me, Raziel. I loathe your childish attitude. Honestly, how could father make such a mistake by raising _you_ first?" This is my 

chance, I think to myself. As I take small steps to clear the hallway, I feel as though I'm about to fall. Because the hallway is dark, I rely on my feet as I walk, careful with each step I take.

"Mistake?"

"Yes, mistake. I could understand if he raised Turel first, despite his loyalty and righteousness, not to mention his annoyance, but you?" Zephon shook his head. "I suppose it could be worse, though."

"Yes, it could be worse. He could've raised you."

"Ouch!" Shit. I had been so focused on where my feet were stepping that I paid no attention to what was in front of me. In the darkness, my body collided with something heavy. A cabinet? What in God's name is a cabinet doing right here in the open?

"Who's there?" And now it seems I have been discovered. Raziel's voice is demanding. In order to keep things calm, I show myself, embarrassed in front of my lord and his guest. "Oh, it's you." Relief must have struck him, for when he saw it was I, his expression went from serious to relaxed. Of course, I let the 'it's you' pass. I knew he would not show affection towards me, not in the presence of another vampire.

"I…I'm sorry, Lord Raziel." I bow my head, wishing to just disappear. "I was taking my leave when-

"Were you spying on us?" I regained my posture and looked toward the other vampire, Zephon. How different he seemed. Of course, I did not know him, but I could tell he and Raziel were opposites by their clothing. My lord wore a simple white tunic that brought out the slight 

yellow in his skin, and the usual leather bottoms. His brother, however, wore a loose fitted black silk tunic, wool pantaloons, and leather boots. Yes. They were somewhat different. But both, in my eyes, were very handsome. Zephon's eyebrows were raised, and his face was that of boredom. He placed one elbow on the table and propped his head up. "Well?" I swallowed.

"No, sir. I was merely making my way through. Just passing by, sir." I played with my fingers behind my back and gave Raziel a quick look that said 'save me.' His figure did not move; his eyes were the only sign of life. And from the look of them, he was just as interested in finding out my intentions as his brother was. Zephon rubbed his chin.

"Is that so?" I nodded in hopes of being released from this interrogation session that was taking place. "I think you're lying," he simply said. Raziel snapped out of his trance and turned to his brother.

"Come now, Zephon. Let's not be hasty." Zephon sighed.

"Don't interfere, Raziel."

"She does not belong to you, so therefore you have no right to question her." Zephon sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, what if she was snooping around? What if she heard what we were discussing?"

"I don't remember saying anything of importance."

"It doesn't matter! This slave has no right to be walking around freely. Are they not supposed to be in chains or secluded from your kin?"

"I have different rules than you do, brother. I don't shackle everyone that is not a vampire to the wall. Besides, she is a maid on this floor. So do not ever assume you know more than I or think that you can change my ways around here. Don't ever question me about what I do." Zephon growled in defeat, and his piercing yellow eyes landed on me. I bit my bottom lip. Those eyes held hatred, evil. They were the complete opposite of Raziel's. What frightened me most was that this vampire treated his darkness with care. It was like he didn't have to try to be vile; one could tell just by looking at him that he was not friendly. His face was not sculpted like his brother's; it was more slanted, ending in almost a v-shape. His eyes were not almond-shaped, nor were they gold and gentle; they were narrow, not as defined as Raziel's. Thin black lips formed into a snarl, and my gaze instantly went to his fangs. They were shiny, white, and unbelievably long. I swallowed. Staring at them was compelling. I have never felt so dazed. I wondered if the vampire meant to do this.

"I believe it is time you take your leave." Raziel's voice broke the trance, snapping me back to reality. Zephon stood, not taking his eyes of me. I cringed under his evil stare, how weak his eyes made me feel.

"So it is." He turned to Raziel and gave a nod. "Your hospitality is appreciated." He stood and grabbed his hooded cloak from the chair. With haste, he quickly put it on and pushed in his chair. "I will see myself out." He gave one last nod and walked calmly past me. Chills ran up my spine as Zephon departed. I was so very close to him, and an odd sensation crossed my path. I didn't like the feeling his presence had caused. How could anyone be friends, or even have the courage to talk to that man?

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Anaya. My brother can be very rude." I shook my head.

"There is no need for apologies, Lord Raziel." I sighed, still shaken about the eerie feel in my body. "But if I may, I would like to start my duties. I've rested long enough and I'm ready to get back to work. And…I'd like to thank you for taking care of me. Trust me when I say your kindness will not go without recognition." Raziel chuckled.

"Your gratitude is not necessary." I frowned and he stood. "I know you are thankful for anything that you receive. You do not need words to show me that." He pushed in his chair and walked out into the hallway. I followed and stopped when he turned slightly. "I trust that we will meet later?" I blush and lick my lips.

"Whatever you wish, milord." He grins.

"So be it then." We both travel down opposite paths and I couldn't help but smile. Things just seem to happen out of nowhere. Going down the stairs to the lower floor, I realize that Raziel is much like my friend Matthew. They both have the same personality, even with good looks and charm they still manage to treat me like a person. Matthew's ego never inflated so much, not to the point where I considered him a jerk, anyways. But he did get full of himself when he flirted with me or tried to show off. In any case, he was fun to be around. I'm hoping that Raziel will turn out to be the same in the long run.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and notice that one of the windows is open. I sigh in frustration.

"These vampires…" As I near, a cool breeze hits me and gives me the chills. It's quite lovely outside, but I had no means of leaving the mansion. I shrug and shut the window along with the curtains.

"So your job is going around closing windows?" My body suddenly freezes and I find myself speechless. That voice…it was Zephon. But I thought he had let himself out? What is he still doing here? I force my body, with all the strength I have, and turn around to face him. He's wearing a smirk, and one eyebrow is raised.

"No. I…I just closed it because Lord Raziel does not like them open." He just looks at me as if I was some sort of creature he'd never seen before. Again, those eyes crushed me.

"Is that right? How nice of you to do Raziel a favor."

"Yes…thank you, sir." Other than yes and no, I couldn't really get myself to say too much. My heart began to beat faster and I bit my lip in anxiety. He narrowed his eyes and came towards me, like a cat ready to pounce.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Anaya," I reply almost immediately. He folds his arms.

"Anaya, eh? You seem to like my brother, do you not?"

"I think he's-

"Don't try to manipulate him! He will _not_ fall in love with you. You're a human and he is a vampire, there is no in between. I tell you this because there have been situations such as this 

in the past and they have all ended badly." He cocked his head to the side. "My brother is not a bad looking man. I know there are women, human and vampire, that wish to bed with him." Zephon shook his head. "But there is always some sort of disaster, one after another. And most of those disasters are his doing." My eyes went wide at those words.

"Why?" That's all I could muster up. Zephon chuckled and seated himself on the sofa.

"Let's just say things didn't work out for him." The vampire lord rested against the head rest and sighed. He closed his eyes, his eyebrows knitting together. "I suppose you could say that Raziel is a magnet that attracts the opposite sex. He claims to fall in love with one woman, but I always see him fooling around with more." Zephon opened them and looked at me. "So unless you want to become a whore, I suggest you stay away." The vampire got up and stretched, raking a hand through his ebony hair, which, in a way, resembled a flame.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm a human. You're a vampire. I thought my kind was lower than yours?" Zephon pulled his hood over his head.

"So you were spying on us?" Before I could reply, he continued. "No matter. As for telling you all this, I can't really give you an answer. I'm not a soft person, but since you are young, and most likely too dense to figure it out on your own, I figured it would be easier if I warned you ahead of time." He shrugged and made his way over to the last set of stairs leading downwards. "I don't show my 'nice' side to too many people. Watch yourself, girl. You may be in my brother's graces, but don't ever assume you can easily be in mine. Know your place and stay in it." I could do nothing but nod, defeated. He smirked and disappeared downstairs. Zephon did seem to be somewhat nice, but changed very quickly. I couldn't get the information 

out of my mind. Why would he warn me about Raziel's relationships? I know nothing of the vampire, yet he would open mindedly spill the beans about his brother's past loves. Was I one of those girls? Was I just a whore? Perhaps he was already lying with another, knowing that just because I was dense, as Zephon put it, I would never find out. And so, this made me wonder. What was Raziel hiding behind my back?

**Ok!! Done with this chapter!! :D In all honesty, I don't like it so much. I thought it could've turned out better, but I guess I took a wrong turn. And I know Zephon is OOC, sort of, but I thought he could be a little nice for now…just for now :p Oh well! I hope you guys like it more than I do. Anyways, if you have questions, comments, or opinions, I would appreciate a review. Thanks! And happy father's day!! :D-Lil V.**


	12. Bedtime Stories

**Here's another chapter…yup, that's about it! Hope you enjoy. P.s I'm not even sure where the story is going…or if there's even a plot. But if you wish to continue reading despite this, I thank you kindly.**

**Bedtime Stories**

After I had finished cleaning the officers' dormitories, I was tired beyond belief. I had worked my fingers to the bone, but it was a good day's work I'll admit. Since my stay here, I had never imagined there would ever be a room that would be _this _dirty…but I was wrong. The sheets in the captain's room were torn to shreds, as if a tiger had come to take its revenge. Even if it was the bedding, the whole mess was just unbelievable. Rolled up pieces of parchment littered the floor and overfilled the trash bin, which proved just how lazy these vampires were. The worst part was the stench that came from under the bed. God knows what crawled under there and died. It wasn't until I had pulled out what was under there, that I had nearly threw up. A rat, with a long, thick tail, was decomposing in the darkness. In an instant, the beast was tossed out the open window. Though I had no idea why the vampires would have to resort to a rodent when, they clearly, have control of the human population.

"Whatever." After finishing the room, I was eager to return to my own. It was really late into the night and my feet were begging for mercy. I just hoped I wouldn't run into any vampires. Most didn't linger here during the night, but there was a good chance that they would appear. I gave a tiresome sigh and went down to the lower levels of the tower. As much as I despised the blood-sucking fiends, I envied them in a way. Giving orders here and there wasn't much of a big deal, but to have so much power in the palm of your hand to do whatever you wished…that was a big deal. Plus, they got to have fun when there were no wars, no training, and no meetings. And me? I get to stay here and pick up after them, which in a way, is better than spending my days in chains with little to no food.

I had reached my room at last and hastily opened the door. As usual it was dark and cold. At this point, I didn't care whose bed I slept in, as long as I could rest. It would be a long day tomorrow and I'd have to get up before dawn. Raziel mentioned to all his servants that he was having a ball in the evening and demanded that everything be perfect…

"Raziel…" I nearly smacked myself in the face. He had requested that we meet and I, with so much work in my schedule, had forgotten. "It's not like he'll hate me for being busy," I whispered into the darkness. Besides, I was far too tired to do anything. I needed to replenish my energy for tomorrow. I got into my bed, not caring if I was still in my uniform, and pulled the blankets up to my chin. The warmth from my body relaxed me and I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me.

"His chambers are this way, up the stairs." I heard footsteps outside my door and I awoke instantly.

"What in the hell…"

"I'm certain he's still up. Wait here while I inform him of your arrival." There was talking but I could not hear it clearly. Yes, it's rude to eavesdrop but they _did _wake me up.

"What is it you want?" Now that was a familiar voice.

"I have a message for you, Lord Raziel."

"Who is it from?"

"It's-

"Never mind, bring it here!" Then there was silence. Raziel must have been reading the message and it killed me not knowing what it said.

"Goddammit! You tell your master that I will personally ring his neck if he _ever_ attempts to propose such a foolish offer. I've already declined it once. So unless he has a death wish, he'd do well to bite his tongue and keep out of my business! Here, take this letter and tell him I said to shove it up his ass!"

"I will see him out, sire." The door was shut and the figures passed by my door again. Now I was curious as to what was in that letter. It must have been bad to set Raziel off so suddenly. Great, just great. If he's angry tomorrow, we're all going to get chewed out. Putting everyone in a bad mood is only going to make matters worse…and the day go by slower.

"Unless…" I hopped out of bed and carefully crept to the door. I opened it, poked my head out to check the hallways, and proceed up the stairs. The thought of running into a vampire made my adventure more thrilling, and at the same time, dangerous. I could get into serious trouble, and probably punished for 'snooping.' I reached Raziel's door and hesitated to knock. After what happened to the messenger guy, it was hard to tell if Raziel's anger had gone. I didn't know if it was sheer will or fear, but I got the courage to knock anyway.

"Yes?" came an irritated reply within. I took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob. Inside, Raziel was sitting at his desk with his head buried in his arms. One could say he was having a bad day…or night.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything, milord, but I heard shouting. Is everything alright?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could produce. His body visibly tensed and he looked up.

"Anaya? What are you…" I stepped in and closed the door quietly. "You should be in bed."

"I shall return there if nothing is wrong." I fold my arms and sigh. "I only came to see if you were fine. I don't wish to burden you, Lord Raziel." A smile formed on his lips.

"Oh? You would waste what little time you have left to sleep just to see if I am fine?"

"Yes. I may not be a vampire, but I am still loyal nonetheless. Just because I'm a maid, doesn't mean my devotion to you will falter." Raziel laughed.

"Is that so?" I nodded and he motioned me to come to him. I obeyed and stood in front of his desk. He patted his thigh.

"On my lap." I froze.

"Lord Raziel, I…"

"Come now, Anaya," he began, "don't give me this rebellion. You just said you were loyal to me. Why the sudden resistance?"

"I…I just…" I wanted to tell him I knew his secrets. Zephon had made it clear that he had been with many women, and that they were all one-night-stands. I did _not_ want to be that. Raziel sighed.

"Fine. If you wish to keep your secrets to yourself, so be it." He rubbed his chin. "I don't see why women have such a difficulty telling me things." I frowned.

"I'm just not at liberty to say." I turned to make my way to the door.

"Is that really it? You wish to tell me nothing?"

"I just came because I heard shouting, that's all."

"Come here." I mentally cursed. I went back over to his desk and he patted his thigh. I sighed and sat on it like I was told. "Let me tell you a little story…"He pulled me back so I rested against his chest. "When I was a young fledgling, my father had my brothers and I sleep in one room, while He had his own. At night, I wouldn't be able to sleep. No matter how hard I tried, my mind would not shut 

down. I couldn't stop thinking and it bothered me to the point of losing my sanity." Raziel rested his head on my own.

"What did you do?"  
"I went to my father. At first he seemed very concerned when I told him about the nightmares I had." He closed his eyes. "I dreamt that he would abandon my brothers and me and leave us to starve or die by human hands. He laughed when I told him this, but understood completely. He said that all fledglings experience a fear of loss when they attach themselves to another. I felt like such a child, and didn't really understand. After that, he stayed with me until I fell asleep. The warmth he brought made me feel so good, that I couldn't stop myself from going to him. Eventually, I became so used to Kain that I no longer needed him to stay with me. Of course, I was not going to grant him that knowledge. In the end, I figured he knew because he would send me back to my room alone. But the whole point of this story was that I could never stay apart from the person I loved, no matter what."

"I see what you mean. I suppose that is true. So…you think that I try to do things to get your attention?" Raziel shrugged.

"I don't know," he said rubbing my head. "Do you?"

"Well, I must admit that you are a very kind person. I know every woman that lays their eyes on you melts beneath your gaze. I am not blind, and doubt that you are either. Although, It doesn't seem like you pay much attention to their efforts…or don't care to anyway." Raziel turned my body so I faced him.

"What does this subject have to do with anything?"

"Nothing…I…I just assumed that you had your eyes on…I don't know, others besides me?" Raziel narrowed his eyes.

"That's what this is about?" Raziel sighed. "Anaya you must understand that women do not always want love from me. Half of the time those that do want me want sex instead. They desire power. And what better way to get it than from a vampire lord? Sure, I might be appealing to them, but I really don't care about them." Raziel shook his head. "They don't understand me. Filthy wretches, they only want the dark gift. I am wealthy, yes, powerful…I can persuade a woman to get into my bed, but I don't do it for them, I do it for me."

"So, is that what you did to me? Did you persuade me to satisfy your needs?"

"No." He snarled. "Do you honestly believe that we made love because you were just like any other woman?"

"After everything you've told me, it points to that conclusion. Despite that, I still care for you."

"Then you are a fool." I pressed my mouth to his, but got no reaction.

"…A fool that loves you." Again, I got no reaction. Instead Raziel put his claw against my cheek and caressed my soft skin.

"Please…stay with me tonight. Loneliness is a path I dare not tread anymore. I need your warmth. Please…" The look Raziel gave me made my heart sink. It's ironic how one could have everything and nothing at the same time. And yet I couldn't help but relate. I've walked down the path of loneliness for a long time and it has only gotten worse. At least…that's what it seemed. Now…I'm not so sure.

"Yes. If that is your wish, then yes, I will stay," I replied with a smile. He nodded and picked me up.

"Thank you." Raziel laid me down on the bed and crawled beside me. "I wonder if it's possible for you to defrost my frozen heart." He kissed my forehead. "I suppose we'll have to see." I closed my eyes and smiled.

"So we shall."

**The end…of this chapter. :p haha I know it's not much, but I'm focusing more on When Destiny Calls since it is almost complete. Plus, I might be starting little fics here and there for LOK and some for Naruto. I should have the Naruto one up soon, so look out for it if you're interested. :D Anyways, as usual, let me know how I did. Comments, opinions, suggestions, and even flames are appreciated. Just don't be TOO harsh please :D-Lil V. :p**


	13. The Ball

**Hello, my fellow readers! Yes, it is I once again, here to bring you another chapter. Again, I have no real plot so if anyone has any suggestions (some legit ones if you will) then please don't hesitate to say. In all my fics, I think this one is most difficult because I don't want the plot to be the same as When Destiny Calls. So please let me know. Aside from my minor troubles, here is another chapter. Enjoy. P.S. I hope everyone is well; I haven't seen much life on this website for some time…**

**The Ball**

The next day had been what I feared the most. Raziel was angry and it seemed my presence with him had done the rest of us no good. I had woken up in my own bed chambers, confused and unsure of why I was here and not in Raziel's bed. He appeared to like my company and warmth last night, but for some reason, in the pit of my heart, I feel as if something is wrong.

"Bring the tables this way and make sure there is room for guests to walk through!" bellowed Raziel. I cringed at his voice and never imagined how cruel it could sound. The hallow walls amplified my master's voice, which then echoed to my side of the hall. I needed something to save my ears.

"No! The stage is reserved for the musicians! How many times must I explain this to you?" A young male, no older than twenty-three, cowered under Raziel's figure as he approached. "How can I have a ball with no music? Shall I listen to useless prattle while I dine?" The slave bowed but said nothing as Raziel moved to yell at another group, as the table settings were not perfect like he desired.

"Something is eating the master, eh Anaya?" Rufus, a scruffy looking old man asked. I kept my eyes on Raziel and watched as he verbally tormented the group in charge of the decorations.

"Yes. I am curious as to what is bothering him." Especially since he was so nice last night, I thought. Rufus stroked his beard.

"We did nothing to upset him…did we?" The poor old man was so devoted and loyal to Raziel since his early days, it devastated him to know, that in some way we disappointed our lord. I shrugged, not knowing the answer myself.

"We better get the royal table set up," I began, changing the subject; "We wouldn't want his majesty to cut our throats now would we?" Rufus and three other girls aided me in assembling the chairs and fixing the table to our master's liking. Seven chairs were needed; six average size chairs, and one slightly bigger in the middle. For his master, I thought.

"It's not like him to act so…" Rufus stopped and held his tongue as if his last word was taboo.

"Evil?" I finished. He looked at me with a saddened expression and merely nodded. "Aye. Even if I've only been here for a few weeks, his demeanor has never transformed into something this monstrous." I gave Raziel one last look before I continued to set the table. It was overlooking the dance floor and the guests' tables, so everything had to be in order.

"I am worried for him, Anaya." A girl, around fifteen, with dark brown hair and a slender build said. I sighed upon hearing numerous complaints from my co-workers. They came to me as if I knew all the answers, when I clearly knew nothing more than they did.

"Well, maybe if we get to work and stop worrying about him, he won't be so angry anymore." Honestly…what would it take for them to understand?

"But we are working and he is still angry." I pushed in one of the wooden chairs harder than meant and caused it to echo in the hall. Many turned towards me at the sound, startled by the hasty movement.

"Look, kid, I don't know what his problem is," I growled, speaking with caution as to keep my anger down. "Something must have happened to him and he's obviously having a bad day. Surely you don't expect him to tell us what is wrong, do you? We are _not _his children. So please, do not pester me with questions I cannot answer." I pointed to Raziel, who had his back towards me. "If you are so damn curious, the man you seek answers from is right there. And if you can muster up enough courage to ask him, while at high risk of receiving his wrath, then be my guest. But do not ask me anymore." The girl took a few steps back in fear, nearly knocking Rufus to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I am just so confused and…afraid." My expression softened when I seen how frightened she was of me. It seemed my demeanor wasn't the only one that had changed so suddenly. Had I become the monster that I despised?

"Jenny…I…" No more words would exit my mouth, and instead, I turned around and walked out of the hall in humiliation. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see people's heads turn in my direction as I passed them. But I didn't have a care in the world. If Raziel was angry because I left or because I refused to assist my co-workers, then may he free his wrath on me.

After passing many vampires in the halls, I finally reached my room and closed the door with a slam. At this point, I didn't care how much noise I made, or whose slumber I disturbed. I gave a tiresome sigh and threw myself onto my bed. My face was immediately buried in the pillow, trying to block out all reality, which eventually caused me drift off into a deep sleep.

OoOoOo

_Sundown…_

"Many of Lord Raziel's guests will be arriving soon, so everything best be in order!" shouted Laura. "Come, come, we don't have much time, get moving!" Everyone literally ran to fix or tend to anything out of the ordinary; not even specks of dust could be seen on the oak wood tables.

"Janet!" called Laura. Janet came forth, wiping her hands on her gown.

"Yes, what is the matter?" Laura narrowed her eyes.

"Where is Anaya?" Janet frowned and quickly searched through the crowd with her eyes.

"I don't know," she replied. "I saw her earlier setting the tables, but…" Laura raised a brow.

"Have Mary find her. Lord Raziel will give her a good beating if he finds her before we do." Janet nodded.

"Right." Laura watched her leave and then turned her attention back to the maids.

"What is that supposed to be?" Several servants had put a blue-colored tablecloth instead of a red one down on one of the tables. "Do you wish to die?! Lord Raziel will cut our throats if he finds _that _color on his tables." The servants looked at each other and quickly removed the cloth, placing a green one in place of it. Laura rubbed her temples.

"Do you know what color to place on there?" she asked in frustration. "Red. Red! Red, red, red, imbeciles! Son of a bitch, have you forgotten where you live?" The servants immediately pulled the green off and put the red cloth on instead.

"It's about time-" Laura stopped and put a hand to her forehead. "Why is it plain? What happened to the clan insignia that was supposed to be sewn on?!" Rufus was standing near by and rubbed the back of his head. Today was not a good day for him either. Maybe it was Laura causing all of the mental distress around here…

OoOoOo

Raziel stood in front of his full-length mirror and fixed his collar. Tonight would be the celebration of his empire's expansion. Already his engineers and architects had built and designed the eastern fortress, which would house and serve over three-hundred new fledglings. The firstborn was proud to have accomplished such a feat in less than 5 months time. It had been a huge risk, though. If any of his brothers decided to launch an attack against him, he would have suffered a great loss. But Raziel knew his brothers…they were brighter than that. After smoothing out his white collared shirt, Raziel sat on his bed and began buckling his boots to his feet. They were not his gold-colored boots he wore on trips to the Sanctuary, or to Sarafan territories when away on business. No. These boots were much lighter and black in color, and proved useful when he needed to get around easier on foot. After putting on his footwear, the vampire stood and laced his leather trousers, while at the same time, walking towards the door. Opening it, Raziel looked up from his pants to find an unexpected guest.

"Turel," the elder said with surprise. "You're here early." Turel only smirked in reply and stood there. Silence passed and Raziel's patience was diminishing.

"What is it you want?" he demanded. "Come, now, out with it. I have a party to host."

"Oh, I'm sure of that, Raziel. I'm well aware." Turel brushed passed his brother and entered his room, admiring the chambers before him. A large king size bed towards the back of the room, numerous Razielim clan banners hanging from the ceiling, a large fireplace, big enough to be fed whole stumps, well polished furniture made of oak and smooth, glossy floors made of tile not wood. Turel smiled, marveling at the luxury beneath his feet. His boots weighed heavily against the tile.

"Ah, even the floor has its unique taste." Turel turned around and met Raziel with a grin. "Tired of wood as well?" Raziel shut his door and frowned at the younger vampire. "Just as you tired of us, brother?" Raziel balled his fists and clenched his jaw.

"Is that what this is about, Turel? My luxuries? My own taste towards my own satisfaction?" Turel laughed.

"Nay, Raziel. Your luxuries are not my concern. I am just curious as to where this expansion of yours will lead to." Turel began pacing the room. "It's a shame that father granted _you_ permission to begin the construction of your new 'empire.' I'd imagine he would've slayed you on the spot for trying to branch off on your own. Yet he did not." Turel stopped pacing and held back a grin from Raziel. "Why do you suppose he did that?"

"Perhaps I am the only one he can trust. Father knows my intentions are of no threat to him. Unlike you and the others, Turel, my goals have nothing to do with creating my own empire, only expanding our father's."

"Others? Can you not even refer to us as your brothers, Raziel? Are we so below you that you don't even consider us blood?" Raziel didn't reply. "And as for goals, you know _nothing _of what we desire, what we plan to accomplish. Stop trying to assume you know everyone's intentions with your speculations, brother. Your cynical mind will be your undoing."

"Mind your tongue," Raziel warned. "I will not be spoken to in that manner. Don't forget where you are."

"I have not forgotten, Raziel," Turel pressed, balling a fist in front of him. "My intentions are to show you that you have mistaken, claiming that our brothers and I might be possible suspects for overthrowing father in the next century."

"I don't doubt that you will _try_," Raziel retorted bitterly. "Just look at what Zephon is planning to do…" Turel shook his head.

"Raziel, Raziel, don't be foolish. You think that by building Zephonim bases near the Sanctuary, Zephon will attack?"

"That's exactly what I think, Turel. You're just too thick to see what has been revealed in plain sight." Turel laughed and folded his arms.

"You have a knack for reaching ends you don't know the beginning of, don't you? Do you really think Zephon would be that stupid? The man makes mistakes, yes, but he doesn't need a babysitter, Raziel. He knows if he tried to compete in strength and arms with father, he would, without a doubt, lose. Besides, if father even suspected Zephon, or any or us conspiring against him, he wouldn't think twice about destroying us. So your theory of turning on the master has proved false…"

"Think what you want, but I have my own feelings about all of you. Just because Zephon seems innocent does not mean he is. This could all be just a charade to fool us all." Raziel folded his arms, and leaned his head back slightly. "Answer me this, Turel. If Zephon was planning to build a headquarters near your home, wouldn't you be suspicious?"

Turel immediately shook his head. "No. Not if father allowed it."

Raziel's gaze hardened. "Really? So put me in place of Zephon…" Raziel didn't have to finish his sentence; Turel already knew where he was going.

"If father allows you to do so, then yes, but if by your will and desire, then no. As long as everyone asks permission to move closer to another's territory during our council meetings, then there shouldn't be any surprises or complaints. "

Raziel laughed harshly. "Then why do you care that I am expanding? Father has _allowed _it, yet you still pester me with your complaints. Why?" Turel took a few steps forward and stopped in front of his elder sibling.

"Maybe it's because you're careless, and such leaps should only be taken by those who can make the landing. You're too ignorant to be housing that many fledges; you won't be able to father them all."

Raziel reached out and grabbed Turel's silk cape tightly. "Are you questioning my parental ability? Dare you tread such deep waters?" He said through clenched teeth.

Turel smiled, and exhaled a breath of warm air that blew softly through Raziel's bangs. He narrowed his eyes and released his sibling.

"You've just fed," The elder noted, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Warn me next time, you filthy bastard."

Turel smirked, but didn't neglect the matter at hand. "I am not questioning, brother, merely advising with logic. You may not have the most spawn out of us six, but you certainly don't have the least. You're telling me that you give every one of your children a comfortable atmosphere that they can be happy and satisfied with?"

"My warriors are the best," Raziel replied proudly, almost taking offense. "Not a single one," he held up a claw, "is deprived of knowledge, wisdom, strength, agility, strategy…the list goes on. They have everything they need, especially the pleasure of bloodletting and carnage during times of war."

"What about love?" This surprised Raziel; he didn't give an answer. "How about attention? Are you there for _all _your children whenever they need you, or are experiencing troubles with their change, their adjustment to this corrupted place? Or is your gracing presence and time only available to your elite?"

"Turel…" Raziel said in warning.

"I'm just telling the truth. You do it to us…what makes your children so different?"

"Enough!" Raziel opened his door and pointed for Turel to leave. "Go and wait with everyone else until I get down there."

Turel shook his head and gave a deep chuckle. "You are such an ungrateful prick." He walked to the door, boots thudding along until coming to a halt. "You create, yet you do not understand your creations. You neglect, and you wonder why you can't communicate. You harm, but you don't know why." Raziel narrowed his golden eyes, while his nails dug into the wooden door. Turel sighed and looked down the hallway ahead. "I wouldn't be surprised if they turned on you one day."

Raziel scowled at the taller vampire. "They would not dare…" His canines were visible now, and Turel knew that Raziel would want to fight if angered further.

Deciding not to make matters worse, he smiled and said: "Now _that _is a leap worth taking," and continued walking, his boots echoed in the hall, and candle lights flickered as he passed. Raziel's scowl disappeared and he sighed in relief, closing his door and leaning against it.

"That bloody fool…" he growled, and ran a hand down his face, stopping over his mouth. "How dare he…?" Raziel dropped his hand and walked over to his mirror, leaning on his dresser with both arms. His bangs nearly covered his eyes, and the gold that was visible glowed in the glass.

Am I so heartless? He thought to himself, shaking his head. Maybe…I had no heart to begin with…

He sighed and shoved his weight off the dresser, and headed for the door. Leaving his room, Raziel made his way to the lower levels of his mansion, down to the ballroom to greet his guests. After all, he didn't want to be a terrible host.

OoOoOoOo

Anaya pulled at the loose thread on her pillow, as she laid on her stomach, unable to rest. To be honest, she was surprised Raziel hadn't come looking for her. She half-expected him to lay with her in bed and talk and comfort her until it was time for the ball. But he never came. Was it possible that she never crossed his mind?

"Anaya?" a small voice came from the other side of the door, followed by a firm knock. "Anaya, you in there?" It was Mary. Immediately Anaya scrambled out of bed to answer the door. She opened it, and was greeted by Mary's sweet smile. Anaya opened the door, and quickly pulled her friend in, shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing here, Mary?" Did Lord Raziel send you?" asked Anaya, eager to hear her friend's response. Mary smoothed the wrinkles out of her new maid's gown, specifically over the Razielim clan insignia.

"No. Janet told me to come and find you. I suppose Laura was rather upset about your disappearance, and figured that if Raziel found out you were gone, we'd all get in trouble. But," she shrugged, "you're here, so we have to get to the ballroom; we are serving the royal table." Anaya's mouth dropped, suddenly not feeling well.

"No…you…we can't. I can't. You're crazy," Anaya replied, shaking her head and taking a seat on her bed. "I'm too scared…"

"I know…but we have to. Laura said we must, since it is we who spend most of our time around the main household. We know Lord Raziel better than any of the others. Besides, it's not like we can say no; nobody would fill our spots, and we could get in trouble." Anaya bit her lip, almost wanting to cry. Why? She thought. Why did it have to be like this?

"I guess…I mean what choice do I have? It's not like I can refuse."

Mary sighed and pressed her hands together in thanks. "Good, now we have to get you ready. The master will be expecting us, and it would be rude to keep him and the other lords waiting."

OoOoOoO

"You know, Raziel, you sure have a knack for acquiring beautiful things," commented Zephon as he tipped his crystal glass back to sip the last of the blood. Raziel raised an eyebrow and cast a look towards his younger brother.

"How so?" he asked curiously.

Zephon shrugged and held his glass out for the servant to pour another round. His yellow eyes never left the human's, and when the young man finished pouring, Zephon watched him with fascination as he took his first sip. Ebony hair neatly combed to the side, slightly covering his left green eye. His skin was tanned from working outside, and his toned chest was bare under the v-neck tunic, splitting Raziel's clan insignia. The vampire nodded, not ready for another glass, and the human gave a slight bow, leaving with his eyes cast to the floor. He turned back to Raziel, who still awaited an answer.

"I do not bed males, but if I did," he smiled and brought the glass to his lips. "He'd be my first," and took a drink. Raziel smirked and shook his head, while the others chuckled and took drinks of their own.

"Not without a price," Raziel added. "Beauty isn't free."

Rahab pushed away his glass and crossed his arms. "You would pawn your own to this monstrosity?" He pointed to Zephon next to him. "I thought you wiser, Raziel. You know he would defile that child in the most evil ways possible, and then toss him back when he's done."

Raziel tapped his claw on his glass, and frowned. "My servants are not my blood," he said simply, silencing Rahab, who sat back in his chair. Raziel's gaze drifted to the young servant as he filled numerous cups at another table. Like he did with Zephon, the servant kept his eyes down, and did only what he was commanded by his superiors, just like he was taught. Raziel felt good when they obeyed.

"Do you want him, Zephon?" His tone was firm and direct, but Raziel did not look at his brother. Instead he kept his eyes on the young man, watching him as he carried on with his duty for the night, almost as if it were his last night here. Zephon followed Raziel's gaze instead of asking 'who?' and put a claw to his chin.

"I don't know…what you wager?" he asked, seemingly interested to negotiate.

Raziel narrowed his eyes, examining his property before him, and shrugged. "He won't be cheap," he said finally. He looked to Zephon. "It has to be an even trade." Dumah sat up in his chair, clasping his hands together on the table.

"I'll give you ten pieces of gold, a Sarafan spear with an iron head, and any servant girl you want from my lot." Raziel was amused, and nodded at what his brother had to offer.

"Since when did this turn into a fucking auction?" Zephon hissed, looking back and forth between brothers. Instead of arguing, he sighed, knowing that Raziel was a business man, and whatever he wanted, he got, whether the other party did or not. "I'll give you my two books on alchemy; still written in Old Nosgothian, mind you, a Sarafan knight's mace, and twenty pieces of gold."

Raziel bit his lip in thought, and Turel gave a low chuckle.

"You're really serious, aren't you?" he asked Raziel, who nodded absentmindedly.

"You're both poor businessmen," Rahab commented, and picked up his glass for a drink. "Your best bets are the books," he said before taking a sip of blood.

"You _would _suggest he go for literature, wouldn't you?" Dumah spat. "Just because you're a man of letters does not make you Chairman of Commerce, brother."

"At least I can read, imbecile. And don't you dare make fun of my logical choices; I know a good deal when I see it, and quite frankly you don't have shit worth trading."

Raziel smiled at the arguing, but nonetheless took Rahab's advice. "Sorry, Dumah, I'll have to go with Zephon; I've had my eyes on those books for some time, and up until now I finally have something to trade for them." Zephon smirked and motioned for one of his kin to come forth. He whispered something in his ear, and then departed. Raziel watched him leave the ballroom, and the minute the doors closed, his golden eyes shifted to Zephon.

"Now give me the boy," the younger vampire demanded. Raziel's brows furrowed.

"Where is my payment? There shall be no trade if you don't hold your end of the bargain," Raziel said firmly. Zephon rolled his eyes.

"I've sent three of my men to fetch the books and the mace. But if you're concerned about currency, I'll give you the gold now." Zephon held out his hand, and another of his kin placed a small sack in his palm. With it in his grasp, Zephon tossed it to Raziel, who caught it with one hand, and opened it. He counted twenty coins, and nodded.

"Very well…I want my other items before you leave, or I'll send the hounds to fetch your ass." Zephon nodded, holding back a shark-like grin. Raziel leaned over and the two shook hands firmly, before the elder called a servant over. Having instructed the man to call the boy, Raziel waited patiently for his arrival. When the young, handsome servant had come, Raziel explained to the boy that he was being sold, and that a life with Zephon was his fate. He did not give any reason, nor did he clarify the terms; he nearly tossed the boy in his brother's arms, and that was it. When he was ordered to sit on the ground, Zephon leaned over and stroked his hair.

"It's very soft," he said, almost delighted by it. "You seem to take care of yourself." The young man didn't look up, and instead gave a few nods. "Don't worry, you'll find my domain far more interesting than your previous master's. I am Zephon, you're new master. What shall I call you?" The young man looked up at the vampire, and swallowed hard; big green eyes focused on yellow ones.

"Mathew, sir…Mathew."

**Mathew? Lol if you guys don't remember, he was one of Anaya's best friends at the slave quarters before she was bought by Raziel. My writing is a bit different, but I don't think this chapter came out too bad. I hope you guys like it; let me know what you think! XD-Lil V.**


	14. Reunited

**Hey, everyone! I haven't updated this story in quite some time, and Azura Soul Reaver has requested so many times that I have to meet demand lol I hope you enjoy this chapter :D I was looking at previous chapters for this story, and I envy my past self lol I had a much better way with words and where the story was going; I only have better grammar now lol *sigh* Oh, and I will start using Anaya's POV and Third-Person POV, so as to not confuse readers ;) I find I'm very bad with the tense... By the way, does anyone know what happened to all the LOK peeps? Lol Maybe it's just me, but many people don't say hi anymore :/ oh, well…*tear* ;)**

**Reunited**

(Anaya POV)

Mary had dressed me in a gown that reminded me of a milk-maid, aside from the bonnet-like hat and the lengthy dress. Well…I wouldn't even say gown; it had to be a skirt. It reached mid-thigh, probably made of cotton; a button up shirt with Raziel's insignia stitched on the breast pocket, and a sort of slip-on shoe that didn't look too slave-like. The bottom line, I would say: I looked like a fresh piece of meat. When I tried to button my shirt up all the way, Mary prevented me from doing so.

"The master requires that we leave our shirts open; we must look "appealing," she said before examining my look one final time. She looked at my shaved head and her eyes never left it.

"I get it," I said with more frustration than the other hundred times people have stared at my scalp. "What do you want me to do? I can't perform magic."

Mary looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Anaya. I didn't mean to be rude or disrespectful; I know _this _is not your fault."

I sighed, knowing that even though she's dense at times, she's still nicer than Janet or Laura. I gave her a pat on the shoulder rather than saying sorry, and gestured to the door.

"I guess we should go. I can only imagine how Laura must be feeling." Or Raziel for that matter.

0o0o0o0o0o

First POV

"Mathew? That sounds like a Sarafan name," Zephon said with narrowed eyes. Mathew looked up with his big, green eyes that pleaded for mercy.

"No, Lord Zephon, I am a slave. I was betrayed by my parents to be put into slavery; the Sarafan paid them mere coins for me…" Mathew looked down. "I assure you I am not affiliated with them…"

Zephon grinned and brushed the boy's hair away from his eye. Mathew cringed slightly at the spider's touch, still not accustomed to his new master. The spider lord's claw moved south and grabbed Mathew's chin, forcing the boy to face him again.

"Then you will make an important asset to my clan," Zephon began. "Perhaps in time you will be more than a slave."

Rahab nearly spit up his drink, and placed his crystal glass down, frantically trying to wipe the blood dripping down his chin. "You vile creature." Rahab shook his head in disgust.

"Always using that pitiful brain, eh?" Zephon spat back. "What I meant does not mean what you thought it meant. Perhaps you're hiding something that none of us are aware of."

"You're quite the comic, brother. I'll alert father on your blooming gift for comedy."

"Come, now, let's enjoy an evening without bickering, shall we?" said Raziel, while lifting his glass in a toast.

"Let's drink on behalf of our future," Turel suggested. The six lords 'clinked' their glasses and drank, emptying their cups of blood before placing them on the table. Raziel held a smile as he gazed around the room, watching kin created from he and his brothers mingle and laugh, drinking wine and blood to their heart's content. The musicians played music you'd find in a tavern with pirates and thieves rather than vampires; nonetheless, the tipsy kind danced and fooled around on the dance floor until they fell, which resulted in explosions of laughter. Even Raziel wanted to laugh along with them.

When the Razielim leader's attention was caught by an approaching figure, he wanted to hide. Selene—a former lover Raziel was deeply committed to—wore a very tight dress: From the neck-line to just below her breasts, there was a slit that was tight against her chest so that others can have a peak without being too rude. She was slender—as most vampire women were—and made sure what curves she had were in plain sight. She had a V-shaped facial structure similar to Zephon's, but she was far younger. Her eyes were sapphire blue and gleamed with perfection; her black locks were combed back into a neat bun. She was only two-hundred years old, so she still retained her human fingers and toes.

She came to the royal table and bowed before the lords. She fluttered her lashes at Raziel. "Quite the party, milord, I must say. You sure know how to throw them." Zephon snickered with his arms folded in amusement as he and the others watched the conversation play out. Turel could see Raziel's jaw muscles being clenched, either out of anger or nervousness, and decided to keep quiet.

"What are you doing here, Selene?" Yup, it was anger.

Selene didn't miss a beat. "My, my, what happened to that gentleman charm I used to hear? You make me feel…" she stopped and rubbed her hand from her neck down her hips,"…uninvited."

Dumah kept his eyes on Selene's legs and tried to see underneath her dress. Rahab caught this and elbowed him.

"That's because you are, Selene," Raziel said with as much calmness as he could muster. "Please leave, or you will be escorted out."

Selene was taken aback and put a hand on her hip. "The last time I checked, I was still a Razielim. Am I not looking into the eyes of my master? Or has he forsaken me?" She leaned in close, but Raziel did not move. "I will leave after we have words, master. You have my word." Selene stood upright and waited for Raziel's reply. He was hesitant to glance at his brothers, embarrassed and ashamed to look them in the eye.

Raziel sighed and stood. "Alright." Selene smiled and led her master through the crowds until they reached the exit. When they were out of sight, Zephon let out a chuckle.

"A lover's quarrel. I love it! Only Raziel could mess up so bad for it to bite him in the ass."

"Indeed," agreed Turel. "Raziel must have something other than a big dick if she's coming back for more." Zephon howled in laughter, scaring Mathew on the floor.

"I don't think he does, Turel," Dumah added. "I guess we'll find out when he returns."

O0o0o

Anaya POV

Mary and I entered the ballroom at last and weren't acknowledged by many to say the least. That was fine for me. After Raziel's sour attitude from the morning, I could care less for his blood-sucking kin…or Raziel himself. Mary took the lead and showed me where Laura was preparing the blood into pitchers. She looked relieved when she saw me.

"Kain's blood, where have you been? You do know that we could have been in lots of trouble for your absence?" Laura, spare me, I thought.

"I wasn't feeling well," I lied. "My stomach wasn't agreeing with me, and I had to rest."

"You're always resting," Janet added as she arrived for a refill of an empty pitcher. "Those fiends are hungry, they are. I suppose Rufus will have to cut more goat necks, eh?"

"Goat necks? I thought that was human blood?"

Laura snickered as she filled Janet's pitcher. "Anaya…the masters can't tell the difference. Goat's blood is ubiquitous and much easier to replace than humans'. Think about it, if we used humans' blood, do you think we'd be standing here?"

"I suppose not. I mean, we aren't vampires, so…"

"Exactly," Janet replied. I couldn't help but stare at the red liquid that was the life-source of our masters. Something about it was more…compelling? I didn't know, but it seemed more intriguing to me than it did before. Perhaps the bite Raziel gave me disappeared because he just wanted my blood; he didn't want to make me his own. Otherwise, he would've done it already.

"Anaya, snap out of it, child, and grab a pitcher so I can fill it. You and Mary will serve our lords at the royal table." I grabbed a nearby pitcher with reluctance and kept my eyes on the liquid as it flowed inside the tin. I couldn't help but push Raziel away; he must've lied to me again. All this time we had together meant nothing. He saw me as a fragile girl with a love-crazy heart for him, and used me for his own pleasure.

"Let's go!" Laura commanded and pointed to Lord Raziel's table. My anxiety lessened when I saw that my master was not there…but Zephon was, and as Mary and I bowed in respect, he kept his eyes on me.

"We meet again," he said above a whisper and took a drink when I filled his glass. "Your hair is coming in. I can't wait to see what you look like with it. You're beautiful already." Zephon gave me a wink. Probably the goat's blood, I thought.

"Thank you, lord." I saw a figure on the floor, a teenage boy looking down at the ground, miserable. "Don't mind him, Anaya. That's my new prize from your master. Handsome, is he not?" The boy brought his head up and our eyes locked. I nearly dropped the pitcher all over Zephon, but my conscious self knew better.

"Mathew…" I whispered in disbelief.

"You know him?" Zephon asked "How?" I had to be quick; Zephon was a faster interrogator than Laura.

"He works with us, Lord Zephon. Sometimes we see each other during break hours," I lied, trying to keep eye contact with the vampire. "And I really mean sometimes, because he works in a different part of our lord's land. I work the mansion and he tends to the horses."

"Ah, so that's why you're so dark," Zephon noted when he lifted Mathew's chin. "Raziel put you outside to care for the livestock…"

"That is correct, lord," Mathew replied, going along with the lie. My eyes shifted from Zephon, to Mathew, then back at Zephon. He seemed satisfied enough.

Zephon nodded in approval. "Your master has good taste, really good taste." He tipped his glass back and finished the blood. I filled it only half-way as instructed. I looked over at Mary who filled the lord in purple's glass; he downed the contents in seconds before requesting another pour; he then sat the full glass down, content.

"Some more, child," the vampire with slicked black hair and—what seemed to be—blue-tinted skin. That's what it looked like to me. I nodded to the vampire and refilled his drink.

"No please, Rahab? That's a first," Turel said before sitting back in his seat.

"I always have manners." The blue vampire looked at me. "Forgive me." I waved him off and bowed my head. I guess I didn't seem very talkative tonight.

"Women—I can never understand them." And now I know why. Raziel passed me by and took his seat, not yet acknowledging me, giving a great sigh before taking a drink of blood.

"You took her in, Raziel?" asked Zephon, holding back a grin. He nudged Dumah on his right, who returned a nudge back, smiling. Raziel hesitated for a moment, like he was holding back a secret. He massaged his eye-sockets.

"What was I to do? She seemed very sincere…" He looked over at his brothers, a hand covering his mouth. "I guess she's moving back in with me. She missed me…" I saw Zephon turn slowly towards me. My back was to Raziel and the grip on the tin pitcher seemed to bend the handle slowly. Am I invisible?

"So does that mean the two of you are—you know—getting back…?" Turel asked curiously before taking a sip of blood from his glass. Raziel's lips formed a smile and he shrugged.

"You could say that." I felt like dying right there; maybe Raziel would notice me then. But that didn't mean he would care, not after what I just heard. Zephon must've sensed my despair and drank his glass. He pushed it in front of me, empty. I looked at him; he nodded. I filled the glass with the remaining blood. He looked at me with more compassion than the first time we met. It wasn't that I expected him to be nice or caring in anyway like Raziel, but from the attitude he gave me a few days ago, this 'nice side' of him was a relief. He gave a little shrug; his eyes were a mixture of 'I'm sorry' and 'I told you so.' I made no reply. I just walked away, not caring if anyone saw my retreating figure or not.

O0o0o0o0

I left the ball room and ran as fast as I could to my room, locking it behind me and face-planting myself on the bed, grabbing my pillow and crying into it. Zephon had been right from the beginning…even so, I didn't know which vampire to believe. I guess seeing is believing after all.

"Stupid, stupid, Raziel!" I growled, punching my pillow in anger, imagining Raziel's dumb face being pummeled by my fists. I couldn't stand him, I just couldn't! That slut, whoever she was, just happened to come back, and Raziel took her in like a love-sick teen. Pathetic…no matter. I would find a way to transfer to another part of the mansion, or ask to tend to the animals; I refused to be in Raziel's presence anymore. Hell, I wouldn't even mind switching masters. If he chose to disown me out of sympathy for another, then I will disown him in a heartbeat.

There were a few knocks on my door. I stopped punching the pillow and slowly put my feet on the floor. "Who is it?" I managed to say, but the knocks persisted. "Great…" I walked over to the door and turned the knob.

"Mathew!" I embraced my friend, who trembled in my arms. I could hear him sobbing into my shoulder, but decided not to mention it. I was already crying myself, but didn't want to mention why I was. Mathew pulled back and looked at me with his beautiful eyes.

"I didn't know if I would ever see you again, Anaya." He gently grabbed my face and kissed my cheek. "You know, a part of me left when you did; things were never the same."

"You're telling me…" I replied before inviting him in. I locked the door behind me. "Please." I offered Mathew my bed to sit on. "So when did you start working here? I think I would've known if a new worker had arrived."

"A few days after you left. But you were right to say I worked in a different part of Raziel's land when Zephon asked; except, I don't work with the horses. I work as a blacksmith's apprentice; it's about a mile away from this place, anyways. And what's weird is tonight was the only time I've ever seen Raziel. Even when I came here, I was just given a job, but never met the man that owned me." That explains why he's more muscular than before, I thought.

"Never?" I asked with disbelief. "Well…I suppose that makes sense, considering I'm a housemaid for him, so I saw Raziel everyday." I shook my head. "You wouldn't believe all the stuff that's been happening between us." Mathew stood slowly.

"He hasn't hurt you in any way, has he? If he has—

"No, no. I mean, not physically, just emotionally. I'm so confused…I guess he really was using me until he got the woman he wanted." I started tearing up again and turned away from Mathew. "I'm sorry…"

Mathew walked over to me. "I'm not exactly sure what has happened between you and that monster, but I promise to never let him hurt you in any way again."

As good as that sounded, I couldn't believe it. "Wait, how are you going to do that? You have a new master now; he lives in the east, I think."

"No matter," Mathew reassured me. "We have horses, you know?"

"…If you get caught?"

"Then I get punished. It's not like we aren't used to it anyways." He embraced me once more. "I have to go back to the party, or Zephon will come looking for me. We'll talk more, later. Can you meet me down by the stables a week from tonight?"

I was taken a back. "A week? Why not tomorrow?"

"I need to familiarize myself with my new home: I need to know when certain vampires sleep, when the patrols change shifts, and most importantly, I need to find out when Zephon rests. If he has me on call constantly, I won't have a chance to escape for a bit." Mathew opened the door, and before leaving, he popped his head back in. "Remember, one week. Bye, Anaya. See you soon." As soon as he was out the door, I listened to his retreating steps down the hall before shutting the door and closing it.

OoOoOoOoOo

A week later…

The sun was disappearing behind the mountains as I was fixing my hooded cloak, ready to meet Mathew by the stables as soon as Raziel was out of sight. Laura was visiting her cousin who lived in another part of our lord's land; Janet and Mary had already gone to sleep, as they were supposed to be up early tomorrow morning. Finished with my cloak, I made my way down to the stables as quietly as I could, careful not to make so much noise and, God forbid, run into a vampire. To my luck, I made it outside and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the stables. Upon entering, I saw the sealed bag of oats to my side; I opened them and grabbed a handful- lest any vampires think I was out otherwise—and fed a few of the horses. Not long after the oats were eaten did Mathew show up.

"Sorry I'm late," he panted. "I ran into a wolf and tried to lose it…"

"What? Are you hurt?"

He lifted up his tunic and revealed scratches across his chest and abdomen. "It was a pup, don't worry about it."

"My God, Mathew, it's just like you to try and fight, isn't it? C'mon, there's a water pump by the chicken coop; let's get those rinsed out, at least." Mathew followed me to the pump and took his shirt off without shame. He cupped his hands full of water and washed the blood off his body.

"See?" Mathew said with a smile. "The blood is already clotting. No worries." I couldn't help but notice how the water glided over his muscles as if they weren't even there. He wiped his chest with his blood-stained tunic and threw it over his shoulder.

"So…what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, trying to focus on the importance of why Mathew was here instead of fussing over his body. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me coyly.

"I just…well, I haven't seen you for some time. I know it hasn't been forever, but it feels that way." He took my hands and held them tight. "I really missed you, Anaya. I know that doesn't sound like much coming from me, but…" He paused to caress my cheek; his icy fingers made me cringe somewhat. "I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know what it is."

I smiled. "I think you've probably lost too much blood; you're not thinking right." I began to rub my arms to create some heat; the sudden cool air began to chill my bones. There wasn't a soul in sight as I looked around, but I still had that feeling of being watched. "I think I should go."

"So soon?" Matthew said with a pout. "I just got here. And who knows when I'll be able to see you again."

The wind started to pick up and I ducked my head as if the wind would blow right over it. Matthew pulled me in and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, shielding me from the cold. I muttered a thanks, but wasn't sure if he heard me. I didn't care either. His embrace felt warm, and not because he was another human sharing body heat, but because I knew I had feelings for him. I always did. I never told him though, and I was glad for it; the other girls would've beaten me up at the slave quarters anyhow.

"Fine, if you must," Matthew said at last, releasing his grip only slightly. "But I will see you again, yes?"

"I don't see why not, but when?"

"How about next week? We could make this a regular thing, you know?"

I sighed. "What if one of us can't make it? Then you'd waste your time coming over here."

"Anaya, seeing you is never a waste of time. Tell you what, we'll meet next week and so on, and if you can't make it I'll wait ten minutes. If you don't show up, I'll take it as something came up. Alright?"

"Ah, quite the plan—clever," I said teasingly, and hugged him. "Be careful going back. God forbid you run into the whole pack this time."

Matthew smiled and kissed my forehead. "Nothing will prevent me from seeing you again. I promise." We looked into eachother's eyes and leaned in close. Our lips met. Embarrassed, I pulled back faster than I would've liked.

"Have a safe trip," I replied, clearly burning up inside. He saluted me and vanished into the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I replayed Matthew's visit over and over in my head like a scene from a play as I passed the top floor. Having been stuck in my own fantasy world, I had forgotten that Raziel's door was coming into view. I swallowed my pride and kept my calm to avoid kicking the damned thing in; as I passed, I could hear murmurs of sorts: one was obviously Raziel's and the other, his female companion. I stopped to listen, curious, despite myself, putting my ear next to the key hole and holding my breath.

"Oh, Raziel, I feel much better now that we are on speaking terms," Selene said seductively. "I was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore."

Raziel chuckled, actually chuckled. "What makes you say that?"

Selene's tone darkened. "Oh, I don't know, perhaps it was when you transferred me to the fourth floor?"

"And you're lucky it wasn't exile. You cheated on me with two of my officers; how could I not speak to you?"

My God, I thought. Why would Raziel put up with someone like this? How could he? Letting her get away with that makes me think different about Raziel. He is weak…

"I suppose you are rather forgiving, my lord…" The rest of the conversation was cacophony in my ears, and I moved away from the door to head to my own room.

"If that's what he wants, he can have her," I said to myself, closing my door behind me. "I refuse to be seconds to any man." What was once sadness and anger together suddenly became joy and happiness. I would see Matthew very soon, and I looked forward to it. Until then, I suppose, I would have to find a way to keep myself from descending into madness.

**End of chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves :D I haven't written fiction in such a long time lol if you can't tell already. Excuse the tenses, as I've been screenwriting for a while and sometimes I make mistakes without knowing it lol Long story short, Anaya is torn now that Raziel has moved on to his former lover Selene. Matthew has entered Anaya's life and things might be more trouble than they are worth. Want to know what happens? Wait for the next update :D Reviews are very helpful, and they motivate me to update :D Happy reading!—Lil V.**


End file.
